La Loi Des Sentiments
by Kyore
Summary: UA HPDM TERMINEE je suis un Malfoy j'ai toujours ce que je veux...Tu n'y arrivera pas...Si Pour son plaisir personnel et completer son tableau de chasse le blond va prendre plaisir a faire de la vie de harry un cauchemar...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: lylo**

**Disclaimer: personnages pas à moi... à moins que j'invente des persos pas prévus **

**Note de moi: je sais, sur mon profil (pou ceux qui y vont) c'est écris que je ne fais aucune autres histoires avant la fin de Without you mais là… cette idée me tourne dans la tête depuis un moment et c'est le moment parfait pour l'écrire ) mais Without you sera toujours ma priorité J je ne sais pas combien de chapitres fera cette histoire, on verra J**

**Cette Tite fic et pour ma bêta remplaçante Dodo pour son tit' n'anniversaire ) . voulais te faire un OS mais bon, voila quoi... lol en espérant que cela te plaise, et je te promets une Happy End : D **

_**dodo: kyah! trop gentil! merci, merci! **_

* * *

**Ne Fermes Pas Les Yeux.**

* * *

**-allez, Harry, s'il te plaît!**

**-non, non, non Ginny! Je t'ai déjà dit non… **

**Une cascade flamboyante qui s'étalait dans le dos et de magnifiques yeux bleux, la dénommée Ginny se tenait face à un garçon qu'elle suppliait, s'accrochant désespérément aux épaules de son vis-à-vis.**

**-Enfin, Harry! C'est ridicule…**

**-Oui. Donc, arrête. **

**- Je suis allée à un match pour toi!**

**- Je ne vois pas le rapport…**

**- Un match! Alors que c'était une soirée-filles avec Hermione et Elanor.**

**Harry posa son regard sur la jeune fille et soupira:**

**-okay, je viens. Mais…**

**-OH! Si, Harry! Tu n'y échapperas pas. J'appelle Hermione s'il faut!**

**Le jeune homme parut choqué:**

**- Tu rigoles?**

**- Non...**

**Le ton était déterminé, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Il ne parviendrait pas à la faire changer d'avis:**

**- Bien... C'est d'accord!**

**- OUAIS!**

**- Hey! Que se passe-t-il ici?**

**Un garçon roux, ressemblant à Ginny, venait d'approcher. Il tenait la main d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et aux jolis yeux noisettes. tenant par la main une jeune fille les cheveux châtains arrivant aux épaules et de jolis yeux noisettes.**

**- J'ai réussi!!! T'entends ça, frérot? J'Ai réussi à convaincre Harry de venir avec moi chez le coiffeur et de se faire une coupe!**

**- Quoi???**

**- Hé oui, Mione' Je suis la plus forte.**

**Ginny sautillait. Elle ne tenait plus en place. Puis, elle s'arrêta un instant pour déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de Harry, avant de partir en courant:**

**- Passe me chercher à 16h, Harry!**

**Harry secoua la tête. Il venait de se faire avoir par sa copine, une nouvelle fois. **

**Hermione partit en souriant. Elle avait cours.**

**Ron s'approcha de son ami, et, posa une main compatissante sur son épaule: **

**- Je compaties, Harry. Je connais ma sœur. C'est une horreur quand elle veut quelque chose. Elle ne lâche pas l'affaire avant de l'avoir obtenu.**

**- Hum…Merci Ron.**

**Ron sourit puis poussa Harry derrière le dos pour le faire il avait athlétisme et leur prof avait horreur des retards.**

**Harry oublia rapidement l'histoire de la coiffure pour se consacrer à ses cours, et surtout à ses délires avec Ron.**

…

**- Quoi tu rigoles?**

**- Elanor arrête!**

**- Mais quoi!…Harry, sérieusement... Toi!!**

**Harry baissa la tête. Elanor et lui étaient frère et sœur. Enfin... Harry avait été adopté par la famille d'Elanor à ses 4ans, pour être exact, et, il la considérait donc comme sa propre sœur. Elle avait de long cheveux noir ,lui arrivant aux fesses, qu'elle remontait la plupart du temps en queue de cheval,, et de magnifique yeux bleu foncé.**

**- Et bien quoi "moi"?**

**- Tu ne te coiffes jamais!**

**- Et alors? C'est le moment de changer! **

**- J'y crois pas que Ginny ait réussi. Elle te change vraiment… **

**Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il s'avait que quelque part sa sœur avait raison.**

…

**Quand les seize heures arrivèrent, Harry se dépêcha de prendre la voiture de son père - il avait eu ses 18ans trois mois auparavant - pour aller chercher Ginny, sachant très bien qu'elle avait horreur d'attendre.**

**Il passa dans les rues de leur ville, écoutant de la musique perdue dans ses pensées, puis il s'arrêta devant une maison banale. Les Weasley, les parents de Ginny et Ron, avaient beaucoup d'enfants en dehors de ces deux là, et ils s'en sortaient comme ils pouvaient. Harry avait beaucoup de respect pour eux.**

**Il sortit de la voiture et alla toquer à la porte. Ginny lui ouvrit et cria, à qui pouvait l'entendre, qu'elle sortait. **

**Elle ferma la porte, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de saluer qui que ce soit.**

**Elle attrapa sa main qu'elle embrassa et posa, finalement, sa tête dans son cou. Harry entoura sa taille de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux:**

**- On y va, ma puce?**

**- Oui... **

**Elle lui sourit. Puis ils se dirigèrent, ensemble, vers la voiture pour rejoindre le salon de coiffure dont Ginny parlait tant.**

**Une fois là-bas, Ginny se rendit compte que Harry était assez réticent. Ce qui était normal après tout... Il avait toujours eu des cheveux indomptables et plutôt longs. Alors les couper, c'était nouveau. Elle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et le tira jusqu'à l'entrée où une jeune femme leur demanda de patienter quelques minutes.**

**----------------------------**

**POV Drago **

**----------------------------**

**J'en peux plus! Ce salon de coiffure finira par me tuer! Le flot de clients semble inépuissable et ne faiblit jamais . A croire qu'ils ne sont jamais assez bien coiffés et qu'ils reviennent tous les jours. Sérieusement, il y a autant de monde dans cette ville?**

**Mais quelle idée de suivre Blaise dans son délire de devenir coiffeur? Ce mec m'a toujours fait faire que des conneries! Okay, j'avoue que je l'y aidais souvent et que j'ai toujours aimer couper les cheveux, faire des coiffure... Mais là! Cela fait un an que l'on travaille ici!... Enfin, grâce à une amie on a pu être pris dans le même salon, c'est déjà ça.**

**- Dray!**

**- Oui? **

**Je lève la tête et regarde Pansy. Une jolie petite brune, mais pas pour moi. On va dire qu'elle n'a pas vraiment ce qu'il faut. Aujourd'hui, elle porte une jupe noire avec un tee-shirt vert et un tatouage à la cheville et à l'épaule. Elle me signe de venir. Je m'approche d'elle.**

**- Oui?**

**- On a deux clients qui attendent. Tu peux aller chercher Blaise? Je vous les laisse. **

**J'acquiesce et vais chercher mon meilleur ami qui drague devant le salon...**

**- Hé! Ramène-toi. On a des clients! **

**Blaise se retourne. Il est plutôt grand et musclé, brun, les yeux marrons et la peau café au lait, beau mais pas mon genre non plus.**

**- J'arrive!**

**Il dit au revoir à la fille avec qui il parlait et me rejoint à l'intérieur. Je vais au comptoir d'accueil et regarde les noms des deux prochains clients dont nous allons devoir nous occuper.**

**- Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley! **

**Un couple, d'environ 18ans, se lève main dans la main. La fille est tout sourire. Ca me donne presque envie de vomir. Mais le garçon, waouh!…Il est magnifique! Les yeux verts, les cheveux bruns et de magnifiques lèvres rouges tentatrices. Il a l'air perdu et pas à sa place. Je jette un coup d'œil à Blaise qui me fait signe d'y aller.**

**Je m'approche d'eux.**

**- Je suppose que tu es Ginny ? Dis-je en regardant la fille qui me signifie que oui.**

**- Bien. Alors je te laisse aller avec Blaise. Il va s'occuper de toi...**

**Je regarde Blaise sourire et l'amener à un emplacement libre, puis me retourne.**

**- Et toi, tu dois être Harry?**

**- Oui…**

**- Suis-moi, et, ne fais pas cette tête, je ne vais pas te manger!**

**Il rougit, mais me suit quand même sans rien dire. Je le fais s'asseoir sur un siège.**

**- Alors, que veux tu?**

**- Sérieusement?**

**- Euh... oui… **

**Je ne comprends pas là. De quoi "sérieusement"?**

**- Je suis ici parce que ma petite amie, Ginny, que votre ami coiffe, m'a convaincu de venir avec elle. Mais, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux. Alors faites comme vous voulez, je m'en moque tant que je ressemble à quelque chose en sortant.**

**Je l'observe dans le miroir. Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire!**

**Je lui fais signe de me suivre et lui lave les cheveux. Blaise a laissé la rousse à un lavabo. Il a sûrement dû lui faire un soin. J'en fais aussi un à mon « client » et lui dis que je vais revenir plus tard.**

**Blaise et Pansy me regardent en souriant. Je m'approche d'eux et les interrogent:**

**- quoi?**

**- il te plaît, hein?**

**- qui ça?**

**-oh arrête Drago! On a bien vu la manière dont tu le regarde!**

**- ah. Harry?**

**- Harry.**

**- oui. C'est son prénom. Oui, il me plaît, et, j'aime bien avoir ce qu'il me plaît.**

**- Drago part à la chasse! Tous aux abris! **

**Je me mets à rire. C'est vrai, je suis un dragueur né et quand je veux quelqu'un, je fais tout pour, mais c'est juste pour une nuit.**

**- alors? tu vas le mettre dans ton lit?**

**Ça, c'est Pansy. Elle a toujours été directe. Je la connais depuis nos dix ans, on en a aujourd'hui 21, ça remonte…**

**- Oui, je pense que je vais l'y mettre.**

**Je laisse un sourire sadique flotter sur mes lèvres.**

**- Tu n'y arriveras pas! **

**- Pardon? J'ai mal entendu, Blaise?**

**- Il est hétéro. Ginny est sa copine, et, je crois que pour être allé jusqu'à venir se faire couper les cheveux, alors qu'il a horreur de ça, il l'aime vraiment. Tu n'arriveras pas à le mettre dans ton lit. Harry n'est pas comme ces hommes que l'on rencontre en boîte, si tu veux mon avis.**

**- Et bien, je le séduirai, lui ferai croire en moi et il finira dans mon lit. Tous les moyen sont bons pour avoir une proie.**

**- Bien. Je lance le pari.**

**Blaise sourit et me tend la main. Je tape dessus, puis leur tourne le dos pour rejoindre Harry et commencer mon opération drague.**

**Je regarde son visage, ses traits fins mais masculins, ses yeux verts…**

**Puis je prends les ciseaux et me décide à enfin les couper. Je lui demande de se lever. Il est légèrement plus petit que moi. Le haut de sa tête arrive au milieu de mon visage. Je le met dos à moi, et, ne peux m'empêcher de regarder qu'elle image nous donnons l'un à côté de l'autre dans le miroir. Sa peau dorée contraste avec ma peau blanche, ses cheveux bruns avec mes cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts foncés avec mes yeux bleux clairs presque gris. Je souris en voyant qu'il m'observe et il rougit.**

**Je commence à couper ses cheveux:**

**- Alors comme ça tu as laissé ta copine te forcer à venir ici?**

**- Non, pas vraiment... Mais elle avait de bons arguments.**

**- Oh, je vois…**

**-Ah, non pas ce genre d'arguments! Elle m'a menacé d'appeler ma meilleure amie qui est vraiment une tyran.**

**Je ris doucement et lui souris.**

**-je connais ça, moi aussi. Tu vois la fille là-bas? **

**Je me retourne et lui montre Pansy qui me regarde en souriant.**

**- Oui?**

**- C'est ma meilleure amie. Je la connais depuis 10ans, et c'est aussi un vraie tyran, une vraie mère aussi Elle me ferait presque peur, parfois!**

**Je l'entends rire et me dis que je n'aurai sûrement pas tant de mal que ça.**

…

**-Et voilà! **

**Je pose mes ciseaux, attrape un miroir, lui montre l'arrière de sa coiffure, et il s'observe longuement en souriant.**

**- Merci, c'est parfait! Fait-il au bout de quelques secondes.**

**J'ai laissé ses cheveux assez longs dans le cou, tout en les raccourcissant légèrement, et des mèches retombent sur son front, le tout dans un beau bordel organisé.**

**-OH, HARRY!**

**Je me retourne et voit la rousse s'approchait de nous. Ce n'est pas que j'ai un problème avec elle, mais je ne suis pas pour les plans à trois. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de la virer de l'affaire. En tout cas, Blaise a réussi sa coupe. Maintenant, elle a une frange asymétrique et ses cheveux sont dégradés, s'arrêtants juste en dessous des épaules, classique mais joli.**

**Harry se lève et la regarde, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.**

**- Alors? Ca te plaît?**

**- Oui, oui, oui! Tu vois que tu as bien fait de venir?**

**- Oui, je suppose!**

**Blaise s'approche à son tour.**

**- Je vous encaisse? **

**Ginny acquiesce et le suit.**

**Je les regarde s'éloigner en réfléchissant rapidement. Comment est-ce que je peux avoir un moyen de le contacter?**

**Je trouve enfin LA solution, et m'approche d'eux. Blaise fait payer Ginny, puis me laisse la place. Je lui fais discrètement comprendre de l'occuper et il lui propose de lui montrer des magazines.**

**Elle sourit , quelle nunuche, et le suit.**

**- Alors, c'est parti.**

**Je pianote sur l'ordinateur et fait semblant de chercher quelque chose...**

**- Je vais te demander quelques renseignements sur toi. C'est pour le fichier "client", okay?**

**- Euh... Oui. Mais l'autre n'a pas demander ça à Ginny.**

**- Ah, oui. Il oublie toujours ce n'est pas grave. Alors... Nom, prénom, âge.**

**- Harry Potter, 18 ans.**

**- lycée, adresse et numéro de téléphone.**

**- Euh... lycée Luyne, numéro 06.**

**- Okay. Et l'adresse?**

**- Bon, je pense que c'est bon là, non?**

**Oulà! Pas commode le petit Harry. Peut être pas aussi simple que prévu**

**- Oui, c'est bon. Ca fera 25€, s'il te plaît.**

**- Okay...**

**Je lui fais un sourire, le plus charmeur possible, et il rougit avant de me tendre une carte bleue.**

**Après quelques minutes, Ginny et Blaise nous rejoignent, et, Harry et sa rousse partent rapidement main dans la main.**

**Je soupire et Blaise ricane derrière moi.**

**- Alors? Un plan? **

**- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Si je n'en avais pas je ne serai plus Drago Malefoy, non? **

**Il se met à rire franchement et Pansy nous rejoint.**

**- Que se passe-t-il? **

**- Rien, je dirai juste que le petit Harry Potter est mal s'il compte échapper à Drago, et que Drago est mal si Harry est définitivement hétéro.**

* * *

**A suivre…**

**Voila, chapitre 1, en esperant qu'il vous ait plu, vous savez comment me donner votre avis :) **

**La suite arrivera rapidement normalement car j'ai déjà écrit plus de la moitié de l'histoire :)**

**A bientôt.**

**Lylo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: lylo**

**Disclaimer: personnages pas à moi... à moins que j'invente des persos pas prévus **

**Note de Moi: Voilou le deuxième chapitre avec un peu de retard, désolé, mais, non en fait j'ai pas d'excuse valable sauf que j'avais la flemme de le relire et de découper en plusieurs chapitre. **

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je voudrais aussi préciser que l'histoire ne se tiendra pas beaucoup sur le pari, a vrais dire je ne vais pas détailler réellement comment Drago va s'y prendre, c'est l'après qui m'intéresse surtout J voila!**

**Ah puis aussi, le titre va surment changer, je ne suis pas encore totalement fixé dessus J**

**Merci a SweetLullaby, Capricorne1773, Faucheuse, littlemischief, miniblonde07, virginie Malfoy Spicy marmelade, Touraz, the dream spectral et konomu-imouto pour leur reviews et a Dodo pour avoir corriger ce nouveau chapitre J**

**Sur ce bonne lecture. **

**CHAPITRE 2- Invitation.**

**Harry avait étonné la plupart des lycéens en arrivant le lendemain matin avec sa nouvelle coiffure. La réaction à laquelle il s'attendait le moins fût celle d'Hermione, alors qu'il parlait avec sa soeur.**

**- en fait, Ginny a bien fait de t'emmener te faire couper les cheveux, mais je pense toujours que tu changes a cause d'elle.**

**- écoute, Elanor. Je suis toujours le même.**

**- si tu le…**

**- HARRY!!!**

**Harry n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'une tornade le percuta de plein fouet. Il fut légèrement déstabilisé, mais se reprit bien vite.**

**- Mione, tu m'étouffes!**

**- oups, désolée…**

**Hermione s'écarta de lui en souriant, passant une main dans les cheveux fraîchement coupés de son ami.**

**- tu es magnifique, sexy et séduisant à souhait. Ginny ne s'en veut pas de t'avoir emmener là-bas? Tu vas avoir encore plus de succès maintenant!**

**- c'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit!**

**Elanor se mit à côté d'Hermione, et, par conséquent, face à Harry et prit un air espiègle.**

**- bien, cher frère, nous te laissons. On a cours, nous!**

**Harry lui tira la langue et remercia Hermione pour ses compliments, avant de rejoindre Ron au CDI. Leur professeur étant absent. **

**- hé bien! On dirait que Ginny n'avait pas tort quand elle a dit que cela te changeait vraiment. **

**- c'est ce que tout le monde me dit depuis ce matin… Je n'aime pas vraiment attirer l'attention...**

**- je dirais pas non pour sentir le regard des filles sur moi, personnellement.**

**Harry sourit, et, les deux amis continuèrent à discuter joyeusement mais s'en trop hausser le ton, la bibliothécaire étant très stricte.**

…

**- Blaiseuuuh! S'il te plait!**

**- Mais pourquoi, Drago?**

**- Il est dans même lycée qu'Harry. Comment veux tu que j'ai une excuse pour revoir sans ça? Je ne vais pas débarquer là-bas et lui dire: « salut! J'ai fait un pari avec mon meilleur ami. En bref, je dois te mettre dans mon lit. On fait ça ce soir? »; Ça ferait mauvais genre, et je ne suis pas comme ça, voyons.**

**- bien sûr, Drago. A qui veux tu faire croire ça?**

**Drago ne prit même pas la peine de relever et lança un énième regard suppliant à son meilleur ami.**

**- Alors tu acceptes?**

**- Bien... On ira à Luyne cet après-midi à l'heure de leur pause. Mais je te préviens que c'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ça pour toi.**

**- Merci! Merci!!!**

**Le blond sourit et tapa affectueusement l'épaule de Blaise, puis se retourna pour aller s'occuper d'un client.**

**- Je te revaudrai ça, Blaise! Un jour je te présenterai cette fille dont je t'ai parlé.**

**- Je peux me débrouiller seul.**

**- Apparemment non, et, je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira.**

**Blaise soupira. Dernièrement, Drago s'était mis en tête de lui trouver quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner l'idée.**

…

**Le groupe d'amis se trouvait au milieu de la cour. Ginny se reposait contre le torse d'Harry et ce dernier entourait sa taille de ses bras. **

**Il riait tous ensemble lorsque Harry aperçut des hommes qu'il avait déjà vus auparavant.**

**- Hé! Ginny, regarde il y a les deux coiffeurs là-bas!**

**La rousse regarda dans la direction que lui avait indiqué son cher et tendre, ainsi qu'Hermione, Elanor et Ron qui se trouvaient avec eux.**

**- Oh! Mais c'est Drago!**

**Hermione sourit en le reconnaissant et l'appela en élevant la voix pour qu'il l'entende.**

**-DRAGO!!!**

**Le blond se retourna et chercha qui pouvait bien l'appeler; même s'il rêvait que ce soit Harry qui l'ait fait, il se doutait bien qu'il pouvait toujours rêver avant que cela ne se produise. De plus, c'était la voix d'une fille.**

**- Drago? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Comment veux-tu qu'on trouve Harry si tu t'arrêtes pour mater.**

**Drago soupira et finit par repérer Hermione qui lui faisait signe. Un grand sourire lui traversa le visage et il se tourna vers Blaise:**

**- Je ne m'arrête pas pour mater. On m'a appelé, et, c'est justement la fille que je voulais te présenter. C'est parfait, mais... tiens!**

**Drago s'arrêta de parler et observa plus longuement le groupe avec qui elle se trouvait.**

**- Mais c'est génial! Viens, Blaise!**

**Le blond attrapa le bras de son ami et le força à le suivre.**

**- On n'a pas le temps de dire bonjour à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici des heures.**

**- Mais non! Elle est avec Harry. Ils doivent être amis.**

**Alors que Drago et Blaise approchaient, le brun questionna sa meilleure amie.**

**- Hermione? D'où le connaîs-tu?**

**- C'est le garçon dont je t'ai parlé. Celui qui habite dans la même ville que nous et que j'ai connu à un pique-nique. C'est le fils d'un couple que mes parents apprécient beaucoup.**

**- Oh…**

**Les deux hommes venaient d'arriver à leur hauteur.**

…**.POV DRAGO….**

**Je me penche vers Hermione pour la serrer dans mes bras.**

**- Salut, ma belle. Comment vas-tu?**

**- Bien. Et toi, depuis le temps?**

**- ça peut aller. Tu me présentes tes amis? **

**Elle me sourit et, tout en gardant une main sur mon bras, elle me montre à tour de rôle chacune des personnes se trouvant avec nous. Il y a évidemment Harry, qui me sourit, et sa copine collée à lui, puis un garçon roux, sûrement de la même famille que la petite rousse, et une fille Elanor, mystérieuse, souriant et brune. Hermione me signale qu'il s'agit de la sœur d'Harry.**

**- Et moi je vous présente Blaise.**

**Je pose une main dans le bas du dos de mon ami et le pousse en avant. Il sourit, charmeur, en regardant Hermione et je la vois rougir. Bien, c'est un bon début.**

**La jeune fille pose à nouveau son regard sur moi, mais cette fois c'est une lueur interrogatrice qui me fixe.**

**- Au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?**

**Ah! C'est une bonne question... Et je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Heureusement Blaise prend les devants.**

**- On est venu voir mon cousin, il est dans ce lycée. Maintenant on va vous laisser. Notre pause est finit, et Pansy va nous tuer si on est en retard. **

**Ajoute t-il à mon adresse. Je lui jette un regard triste; mais il ne se laisse pas faiblir, alors j'abdique et sourit à Hermione.**

**- Bien, alors on y va. Au revoir tout le monde!**

**- Ciao Drago! Tu m'appelle pour qu'on se revoit, n'oublie pas.**

**J'acquiesce et dépose un baiser sur sa joue, puis nous repartons. Au bout de quelques mètres, je me retourne et crie.**

**-Hermione!! **

**Elle me regarde et je lui fais signe d'approcher. Elle dit à ses amis de partir sans elle, et, s'avance vers nous.**

**- Oui?**

**- Je fais une fête demain soir, ça te dit de venir? On aura le temps de parler plus longuement.**

**- Bien sûr! Et je pense que mes parents seront d'accord.**

**- Okay. Et est-ce que tu pourrais inviter Harry, et sa sœur si elle veut aussi venir.**

**Et bien quoi? Demander à Hermione de n'inviter qu'Harry aurait fait louche déjà que là …d'accord c'est peut être pire.**

**- Euh, oui... Mais pourquoi?**

**- Comme ça. On avait un peu parlé. Il m'avait l'air gentil donc… **

**Elle me sourit, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'en croit pas un mot et accepte avant de me dire de nouveau au revoir et de rejoindre, en courant, Elanor qui l'attendait plus loin.**

**- Une fête? Depuis quand en as-tu prévue une?**

**Je regarde Blaise qui sourit de plus belle devant mon air de chien battu.**

**- Je sais... J'ai encore trouvé une excuse bidon, mais bon, je suis sûr que tu seras ravi de m'aider demain. Et puis, tu n'as pas l'air insensible au charme d'Hermione.**

**Blaise rougit et commence à partir. Je le rattrape en riant, et, nous retournons au salon de coiffure.**

…**.POV HARRY….**

**- Harry! Harry!**

**Je me retourne et voit ma meilleure amie qui arrive en courant. Je m'arrête et l'attend. Quand elle arrive à ma hauteur, je souris. Elle a les joues rouges et le souffle court de m'avoir poursuivi.**

**- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose de particulier, Mione'? Parce que je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi mais de là à me courir après.**

**Elle se met à rire franchement, puis croise nos bras et recommence à marcher en direction de la sortie du lycée, m'entraînant avec elle.**

**- Drago m'a invitée à une fête demain soir.**

**- Et tu y vas je suppose? Hermione Granger va lâcher ses livres pour une fête, waouh!**

**Elle rigole et me tape derrière la tête.**

**- Oui j'y vais. Mais il t'a aussi invité, ainsi qu'Elanor.**

**- Ah bon?**

**Je suis étonné là. C'est vrai, pourquoi il m'invite alors qu'on ne se connaît pas? En plus Elanor?**

**- Alors ça te dit?**

**- bien sûr, mais pourquoi il nous propose de venir?**

**- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je te connais Harry. Tu ne loupes aucune occasion de te détendre, surtout quand Ginny n'est pas là à te suivre de partout.**

**- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis très bien avec Ginny.**

**- Si tu le dis. Bon tu en parleras à Elanor et tu me dis si elle vient aussi d'accord?**

**- Ok!**

**Elle me dépose un léger baiser sur la joue et s'en va dans la direction opposée.**

**- Alors, qu'est-ce que te voulait Hermione? Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait absolument te parler.**

**Je me retourne. Elanor est derrière moi, appuyée à un poteau et tenant deux livres dans ses bras, les cheveux détachés volant grâce à la légère brise.**

**- Elle nous invite à une fête, enfin Drago nous invite. Ça te dit?**

**- Tu y vas, Hermione y va, je vais pouvoir danser, et tu oses me poser la question?**

**Elanor fait une pause souriante et avance de quelques pas se retrouvant à ma hauteur…**

**-bien sûr que ça me dit!**

**Je souris et acquiesce.**

**- Alors notre soirée de demain est prise.**

**Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et nous rentrons chez nous en parlant de tout et de rien.**

…**.POV DRAGO….**

**- Blaise? Alors tu en es où?**

**- Nous avons actuellement une centaine d'invités de prévu.**

**- C'est génial. Tu viens m'aider à rentrer les sacs.**

**- J'arrive.**

**Il doit être 15 heures. Blaise a demandé à tout le monde de venir vers 22 heures, si je me souviens bien. Cela nous laisse largement le temps de finir de tout ranger...**

**Je sens quelque chose vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jean. J'attrape l'objet qui se trouve être mon téléphone portable et réponds sans regarder qui appelle.**

**- Oui?**

**- Drago? C'est Hermione.**

**- hé! Comment vas-tu?**

**Je m'asseye sur le rebord du mur, attendant impatiemment de savoir si Harry vient; sinon ma fête ne servirait pas à grand-chose.**

**- Bien, et toi?**

**- Super! Alors pour ce soir?**

**- Mes parents sont d'accord et aussi très heureux qu'on soit resté en contact.**

**- Pareil pour les miens. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me répéter que tu serais parfaite pour moi, jusqu'à ce que je leur rappelle que je suis gay.**

**J'entends Hermione rire légèrement et quelqu'un lui parler derrière.**

**- Drago, je vais te laisser. Je suis avec Harry là. Je voulais juste te dire qu'il venait aussi, ainsi qu'Elanor.**

**- C'est super! On se voit ce soir alors!**

**- Oui. A ce soir.**

**Je raccroche et me relève. Blaise sort à ce moment précis de la maison et je lui fais un sourire calculateur.**

**- Le début de mon plan,"virage de la rousse" vient juste de commencer. Harry et sa sœur viennent ce soir. Quand je te dis que je le mettrais dans mon lit.**

**- Ne tire pas de__conclusion trop vite Dray.**

**On va dire qu'il n'a pas tort; mais personne ne m'a résisté jusque là, alors ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que cela va arriver.**

**- Je ne vais pas trop vite. Je suis juste un Malfoy, et personne ne résiste à un Malfoy.**

**-Ça c'est bien vrai!**

**Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec mon père dans toute sa splendeur et ma mère accrochée à son bras.**

**- Bien les jeunes, on vous laisse. Ta mère et moi vous laissons la maison. Nous rentrons donc dans deux jours, comme convenu.**

**- Bien, père.**

**- Et nous voulons retrouver la maison en un seul morceau, comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas Drago?**

**- Oui, mère.**

**Je dépose un baiser sur la joue de ma mère et ils partent tous les deux. Ils vont passer le week-end dans notre château.**

**On se demande pourquoi je suis coiffeur alors que mes parents sont riches, je pourrais être avocat ou médecin ou bien architecte. Mais, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma voie, malgré toutes les études que j'ai commencées; alors en attendant...**

…**..POV HARRY….**

**- Elanor?**

**- Oui?**

**Ma sœur rentre dans la chambre souriante. Elle est magnifique. Ses cheveux sont relevés dans un désordre organisé et son léger maquillage fait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux. Elle porte une robe noire en soie et des ballerines noires aussi.**

**- Je mets quoi comme vêtements?**

**Elanor soupire et se dirige vers mon armoire. Je lui demande souvent conseil.**

**Elle fouille quelques minutes et en sort un jean noir délavé et une chemise à manches courtes blanches, légèrement transparente.**

**- Voilà!**

**Je lui souris et la remercie, puis elle sort en m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.**

**Je m'habille rapidement. On doit passer récupérer Hermione dans dix minutes.**

**- HARRY!!!**

**- Oui? **

**- Dépêche toi!**

**- J'arrive Elanor.**

**Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et descends.**

**J'entends un sifflement et me retourne vers ma mère qui sourit:**

**- Que tu es beau mon fils! **

**Je souris et sors à la suite d'Elanor.**

**Quelques temps plus tard nous arrivons devant une jolie maison entourée de fleur. Ma sœur descend et sonne à la porte. Hermione apparaît alors. Elle porte une jupe en jean et un tee shirt fermé dans le dos par des lacets…**

**Elle dit au revoir à ses parents et prévient qu'elle ne sait pas si elle rentrera chez elle pour dormir, et, nous rejoint.**

**- Alors! Prêtes à faire la fête? **

**Je me retourne et regarde les deux filles qui se sont mises à l'arrière.**

**- OUI!**

**Elles se mettent à rire et je démarre; ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu.**

**A suivre…7 juin 2007**

**La suite est écrite, je dois encore la relire, et l'envoyer a ma bêta je ne sais pas quand Est-ce que je la publierai, le plus vite possible promis!**

**Lylo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** lylo

**Disclaimer:** personnages pas à moi... à moins que j'invente des persos pas prévus

**Note de Moi:** Voilou enfin le troisieme chapitre... un peu beaucoup de retard mais j'été perdu dans mes chapitres a vrais dire et je ne le retrouvai plus :) donc j'ai du tout redecouper bref! compliqué mais le voila en vrai de vrai :) en esperant qu'il vous plaise, je l'arrete un peu sadiquement mais la suite arrivera bientot normalement! vu qu'elle est deja beta lecté et donc deja ecrite! pour les chapitres d'après c'est autre chose vu qu'ils ne sont pas ecrit enfin on en est pas la !:) je n'ai pas relu le chapitre avant de le mettre en ligne, la flemme donc j'espere que tout va bien! au fait (oui encore) j'ai changé le titre de l'histoire il ne me plaisait pas et une autre fanfic avait le meme nom:)

**Merci** a Naru, virginie malfoy, konomo-imouto, SweetLullaby et voilou... pour vos review :) je ne sais plus si j'ai repondu j'espere que oui :)

**Merci **aussi a Dodo d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre!

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

* * *

**…..POV DRAGO….**

Harry, Hermione et Elanor ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Ce sont les derniers que l'on attend. La fête a déjà commencé. Je suis appuyé contre un mur, un verre à la main, et regarde Blaise se déhancher sur la musique avec une blonde que je ne connais absolument pas.

Puis il se retourne et me fais signe de m'approcher. Je hausse un sourcil et il sourit de plus belle; alors je finis mon verre et le rejoint.

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et nous commençons à danser en rythme. Blaise a toujours été hétéro et il le restera, mais il aime jouer sur l'ambiguïté.

Après plusieurs danses, je sens une main se poser sur mon bras. Blaise regarde la personne derrière moi et me laisse pour trouver un nouveau ou une nouvelle danseuse.

- Mione'! Tu es enfin là.

- Oui. Désolée, on est un peu en retard mais c'est à cause d'Harry!

Je ris et regarde Harry et Elanor derrière elle.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

Ils acquiescent tous les trois et m'emboîtent le pas jusqu'au bar. je leur sers un cocktail maison à chacun et invite Elanor à danser. J'ai remarqué qu'elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre depuis tout à l'heure.

- Elanor? Tu veux danser?

Elle sourit et me tend la main en guise de réponse. Je l'attrape et nous allons nous plonger au milieu de la foule laissant les deux autres...

**….POV HARRY….**

Je suis un peu perdu dans cette immense maison.

J'avale mon verre et le repose sur un comptoir. Hermione en fait de même, puis me regarde dans les yeux et attrape mes mains.

- Harry Potter m'accorderiez vous cette danse?

J'explose de rire, vite suivit par mon amie. Puis la musique change et le rythme nous entraîne à nous perdre à notre tour au milieu des danseurs.

Je pose mes mains dans le bas du dos d'Hermione et elle place les siennes autour de mon cou, nos jambes se croisent et nous entamons notre danse, heureux de pouvoir enfin lâcher le stress que l'approche du bac amène.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par la musique. C'est comme un battement de cœur, je me laisse totalement aller.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hermione et moi rejoignons Elanor qui est assise sur une marche d'escalier plus loin.

Elle observe quelqu'un, mon regard part naturellement dans la même direction et je vois un couple danser; un cercle c'est fait autour d'eux.

Je les regarde subjugué. C'est Drago et Blaise. C'est sensuel et envoûtant. Ils sont parfaitement dans le rythme et leurs yeux ne se lâchent pas.

- Waouh!

Hermione acquiesce et Elanor soupire.

- Ils sont magnifiques.

Je suis d'accord avec elle. Puis prit d'une impulsion je chuchote à l'oreille de ma sœur:

- On va danser, soeurette?

Elle sourit. Quand on sort ensemble, on danse toujours tous les deux et je sais que la plupart des regards se posent sur nous durant ces moments-là.

Je me relève et elle me suit. Hermione nous regarde partir souriante.

**….POV DRAGO….**

Je vois Harry et sa sœur se lever des escaliers où ils viennent de s'asseoir laissant Hermione seule. Ils nous rejoignent et commencent à leur tour à danser. Ils sont en parfaite harmonie et c'est très beau à voir.

- Blaise, je te laisse. Je vais voir Hermione.

- Okay..

Je laisse Blaise se trouver de nouveau quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper, et je me laisse tomber sur les marches.

Je regarde Harry se déhanchant et je sens la chaleur envahir encore un peu plus mon corps si c'est possible.

- Alors? Harry t'intéresse?

Je regarde mon amie et lui fait un sourire charmeur:

- Je dirais que oui.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à le faire craquer, et tu n'as pas intérêt à le faire souffrir Drago.

- T'inquiète ma belle, je vais en prendre soin.

_Dans mon lit._

- Il vaut mieux pour toi. Il n'empêche qu'il est hétéro et en couple.

- Voyons Mione chérie, tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours ce que je veux.

Elle se met à rire et me regarde, amusée.

- Bien sûr, si cela te fait plaisir d'y croire.

- Je te parie qu'avant la fin de la soirée je l'ai embrassé.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Si.

- Okay. Prouve-le moi. Mais je le répète: ne lui fais jamais de mal.

Je la rassure d'un regard et m'approche du brun qui se trouve dos à moi. Je pose mes mains sur son ventre et le colle contre moi. Elanor s'éclipse alors qu'Harry se retourne surpris.

Il a l'air de vouloir s'échapper mais j'accentue ma prise, maintenant en bas de ses reins, je me penche vers lui et chuchote:

- Du calme. On ne fait que danser.

Il se détend et recommence à bouger.

Nous enchaînons plusieurs danses et rejoignons Elanor, Hermione et Blaise un peu plus loin.

Je regarde Blaise et me rapproche de lui. Je me mets à lui parler doucement pour que lui seul puisse m'entendre:

- Allez dans ma chambre. Je prends deux bouteilles et je vous rejoins.

Je l'entends vaguement me répondre "okay" avant de m'en aller en direction du bar.

J'attrape deux bouteilles de vodka, soigneusement rangées dans un coin, et monte les escalier, passe plusieurs couloirs avant d'ouvrir une porte et de pénétrer dans ma chambre.

La pièce est plus calme qu'en bas La musique se fait moins entendre. La chambre est surtout remplie de rires.

Je vois Harry en train de se déhancher sur mon bureau, exagérant les mouvements, pendant que les trois autres sont allongés par terre, morts de rire. Je les regarde amusé et tape les deux bouteilles entre elles pour amener l'attention sur moi.

Elanor se lève vivement et m'arrache une bouteille des mains avant de se rassoire, appuyée sur mon lit et de l'ouvrir.

- Très bonne idée, les bouteilles, Drago!

- Je sais. Je suis génial; je ne t'oblige pas à le dire, je suis déjà au courant!

La brunette m'envoie un regard septique et Hermione me pousse légèrement.

Je prends un air outré et m'assoies à mon tour sur le parquet.

- Ce n'est que la vérité!

- C'est cela Dray!

Je tourne la tête vers Harry et lui fait un sourire charmeur.

- Dray? On en est déjà au surnom? mon cœur?

Je le vois rougir et il balbutie.

- Non... euh... enfin…

- T'inquiète, Harry. Je rigolais!

Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et le rapproche de moi. Il ne se dégage pas. Blaise détourne l'attention de nous deux, et entame une conversation.

**…POV HARRY…..**

Je crois, enfin si je me fie à l'heure, que j'essaie de voir correctement depuis un moment, qu'il est 5heures du matin. Et je pense, au vue du bruit en bas, que tout le monde est partit. Nous, nous sommes toujours dans la chambre, les bouteilles sont vide depuis un moment et les langues se sont déliées.

Au bout d'un moment, je me décide à me lever pour aller faire un tour au toilette. Drago m'indique comment y aller.

Je le fais répéter trois fois avant de retenir qu'il faut prendre le couloir et descendre au salon, je n'ai pas compris le reste.

Je titube jusqu'en bas et finit par manque de force me laissant tomber sur une marche d'escalier. Je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et ma tête entre mes mains avant de bailler.

J'entends ensuite une musique se mettre en route et relève la tête. Je reconnais la chanson comme étant _insatiable_ de Darren Hayes, puis je vois une main tendue vers moi. Je suis le bras pour tomber sur un Drago tout sourire.

Je me lève et manque de tomber. Je me retiens à lui, il entoure ma taille de ses bras et nous commençons à danser doucement. Je repose ma tête sur son torse. Il est légèrement plus grand que moi. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais dans ses bras. J'ai l'esprit embrumé. Je laisse mes yeux se fermer et je sens ses mains passer sous ma chemise dans le bas de mon dos, je ne dis rien me contentant de jouer d'une main avec ses cheveux.

Quand la fin de la chanson approche je relève la tête. Il me regarde. Une lueur que je ne reconnais pas dans ses yeux. Comme de la détermination. Je vois son visage s'approcher lentement du mien. Je ne réagis pas et le laisse faire. Je le laisse toujours faire quand ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes.

C'est doux et agréable. Ginny me passe vaguement dans la tête, mais quand sa langue demande l'accès à ma bouche, je l'oublie et laisse Drago approfondir le baiser.

Ses mains remontent un peu plus dans mon dos et, là, je réagis et me détache de lui.

Il me fait un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexy et me prend par la main pour m'aider à remonter à la chambre.

Les filles et Blaise ont profité de notre absence pour installer des matelas Je m'affale sur l'un d'eux et m'endors presque aussitôt.

**….POV DRAGO….**

Je regarde Harry endormi sur un matelas et passe un doigt sur ses lèvres. La première phase est achevée, mais je sais que le reste sera plus compliqué aà obtenir. Ce soir, l'alcool a beaucoup aidé. Mais un pari étant un pari je ferai tout pour l'avoir.

Hermione s'allonge à son tour entre Elanor et Blaise.

Je me mets en boxer et au lieu de rejoindre mon lit je me place à côté d'Harry. Il se blottit automatiquement contre moi et je le laisse faire avant de rejoindre Morphée à mon tour.

**…POV HARRY….**

Y faut chaud ici. Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il faisait cette chaleur dans ma chambre.

Je me retourne difficilement et ma tête me rappelle que je ne suis certainement pas dans ma chambre et que j'ai bu plus d'alcool que je n'aurai dû.

J'ouvre les yeux et voit un bras posé sur ma taille et Elanor en face de moi, elle est encore endormie apparemment.

Je regarde la main, ce n'est pas celle de Ginny. Logique. On dirait plus celle un homme, certainement plus âgé.

J'observe la chambre et les souvenirs me reviennent. Je sursaute et réveille les quatre autres au passage.

J'entends Hermione soupirer et Blaise grogner, Drago se dégage de moi. Elanor me regarde et essaye de me sonder pour savoir ce que le blond fait avec moi dans le lit. Si elle savait que je l'ai embrassé hier... Quoique... Vu qu'elle pense que je devrais arrêter ma relation avec Ginny... je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle penserait que c'est mal, enfin je m'égare.

Hermione se relève et Blaise s'appuie sur les coudes, tous les deux me regardent à leurs tours mais ne font aucun commentaire.

Je sens Drago se lever et le voit ensuite se diriger vers son armoire. Je l'observe et me met à rougir quand je remarque que je me suis un peu trop arrêté sur ses fesses.

Il enfile rapidement un jean et un polo vert puis sort de la pièce nous informant qu'il va préparer le petit déjeuné.

Blaise se lève à son tour et pique un jean à Drago avant de le suivre torse nu jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je soupire et me laisse retomber sur le matelas laissant l'odeur de Drago m'enivrer puis je sens deux regards sur moi et affronte ma meilleure amie et ma sœur.

Hermione étonnement sourit et a un air malicieux collé sur son visage.

- Alors?? Que s'est il passé hier? Vous avez disparu quelques minutes..

Je ferme les yeux.

- Il m'a embrassé.

-AHH!!!

Ça c'est Elanor. Elle a l'air plutôt amusée, je disais bien qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de Ginny.

- Les filles du calme. C'était juste une expérience comme une autre. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs, moi je préfère les formes féminine... Vous voyez?

- Oui oui. On voit Harry…

- Bien sûr…

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne sont pas convaincues? Enfin c'est pas parce que j'ai embrassé un garçon que je suis gay, c'était l'alcool c'est tout.

Nous descendons quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine. Drago a préparé des toast et autres. Je m'assoies et le sent me regarder, mais je m'évertue à éviter ses yeux. J'y arrive plutôt bien, puisque quand on est près pour partir, on ne s'est toujours pas adressé la parole.

Hermione et Elanor montent dans la voiture, après avoir dit au revoir et je vais faire de même quand je sens une main me retenir et me tirer un peu plus loin.

C'est Drago, j'aurais dû m'en douter..

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- Tu m'évites?

- Non.

- Arrêtes de mentir, Harry; ça ne te vas pas. Oui, on s'est embrassé; oui, je te désire et oui, je suis gay mais tu n'étais pas contre.

- Je ne suis pas attiré par toi.

- Ah bon?

Il s'approche de moi et alors que je vais protester, il me colle à lui et m'embrasse avec possessivité.

Quand il me relâche j'ai le souffle court et je suis encore plus perdu, même sans l'alcool j'aime toujours autant ses baisers.

Il repart ensuite sans un mot et je me dirige automatiquement vers la voiture. Je reconduis Hermione chez elle et après de brefs au revoir, Elanor et moi rentrons chez nous. Je monte directement dans ma chambre et me jette sur mon lit. Je ferme les yeux le plus fort possible pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé et je finis par m'endormir.

**….**

Un mois est passé. Je suis toujours avec Ginny. J'ai revu Drago quelques fois avec Elanor, Hermione et Blaise. On est devenus amis, avec les baisers et toutes les tendresses en plus. Je sais que je ne devrais pas les accepter mais je n'y peut rien.

J'ai tendance à être dans la lune, et je crois bien que Ginny n'apprécie pas cela. Elle pense que je la délaisse et c'est mis dans la tête de trouver avec quelle fille du lycée je la trompe. Elle a pas fini de chercher, mais j'évite de le lui dire; je pense que je ne ferai qu'aggraver mon cas.

- Harry? Harry?

- Oui?

Je tourne la tête et regarde justement ma copine qui est en face de moi, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Elle n'a pas l'air contente. qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

-Harry c'est plus possible, tu ne m'aimes plus?

A présent je vois ses yeux se brouiller et je sens la culpabilité m'envahir, alors je ne réponds rien et la prend doucement dans mes bras enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

-bien sur que je t'aime ma puce.

Je sans un remord a dire ça alors que je ne le pense plus vraiment.

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je la sens sourire au creux de mon cou.

-c'est vrais?

-bien sur je ne serai plus avec toi sinon.

Je suis bon acteur je devrai y penser pour mon avenir.

Je vois au loin une silhouette s'approcher avec des cheveux châtains et plusieurs livres dans les bras, c'est hermione, elle me lance un regard désolé et nous rejoint.

Elle n'a pas dit un mot que son téléphone sonne.

-allo? Oui, ça va bien? Oui, la je suis devant le lycée, oui il est la, d'accord a tout de suite, bisous.

Elle raccroche et je l'interroge du regard.

-Drago, il arrive il voulait te voir.

-oh…

* * *

**A suivre...**

Voila, donnez moi votre avis :)

bisous a bientot

lylo


	4. Je veux

**Auteur:** lylo

**Disclaimer:** personnages pas à moi... Sauf Elanor!

**Note de Moi:** Voilou le chapitre 4, oui enfin, surtout que j'avais dit qu'il arriverait vite… mais je n'avais pas écrit la suite (et elle est a peine commencé pour l'instant lol) et je n'arrivais pas a me remettre dans l'histoire, mains j'ai finis d'écrire Without you donc je me mets plus sérieusement sur celle la.

Sinon je suis happy, je suis allé a la japan expo, j'ai acheté mon petit nemesissement votre avec un drapeau aussi mais j'ai fait dedicacé mon livre au nom de adélaïde au lieu lylo lol :)

Voila sur ce! (Ps: j'ai encore changé le titre [siffle…)

**Merci** à miniblonde07, Naru, K-Melwin, mary, lily15, Saturne, Touraz, konomu-imouto pour vos reviews :) je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu ; j'espère! Bisous!

**Merci **aussi a Dodo comme d'hab d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre!

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**Je Veux**

* * *

Ce n'est pas bien ça, j'ai peur du pire, mais je garde Ginny contre moi, quelques secondes plus tard je vois un blond arriver, il me fait signer de ne rien dire et pose ses mains sur les yeux d'hermione qui se met à rire.

-Drago!

-oh je suis vexé tu m'as reconnue trop facilement.

-Blaise n'est pas avec toi?

-non pourquoi tu voulais le voir peut être?

Je vois hermione rougir et je me force à ne pas éclater de rire.

-non pas du tout…

-mais bien sur Mione tout le monde te croit.

A mes paroles Drago me regarde et me lance un regard charmeur, puis il voit Ginny et a un rictus.

-Harry je pourrai te parler?

-bien sur.

Ginny se dégage de mon étreinte et Drago m'entraîne plus loin à l'écart de tout le monde, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite sans raisons quand je m'en rends compte.

Il ne dit rien mais m'embrasse directement, je suis toujours autant incapable de le repousser et je le laisse donc faire, une de ses mains se glisse sous ma chemise et remonte le long de mon dos, l'autre est posé sur ma hanche.

Après quelques baisers il s'écarte et pose un regard embrumé sur moi.

-écoute, je ne te demande pas de laisser Ginny, mais ne me laisse pas non plus.

Il affiche un visage suppliant alors je me blottis contre lui et chuchote un d'accord.

Je ne sais pas bien ce que je ressens, il me fait avoir des frissons dès qu'il pose ses mains sur moi, j'aime qu'il m'embrasse et je n'aime pas être loin de lui, mais j'ai Ginny, et elle m'aime, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, je ne sais pas ou je vais, je sais que ce n'est pas bien ce que je fais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il m'attire irrésistiblement, cette sensation, je me suis vite fait a l'idée que les garçons me plaisait aussi, j'ai toujours vécue dans une famille ouverte sur le sujet,puis Hermione et Elanor m'ont beaucoup soutenue pendant tout ce mois pour que je me fasse a ça, alors ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus.

Non ce qui me dérange le plus c'est que je ne peux pas choisir entre lui et Ginny, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il attend de moi, et le fait qu'un jour on puisse aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser me fait peur.

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et me dit qu'il m'invite au restaurant ce soir si je suis d'accord, j'acquiesce puis nous rejoignons les deux filles.

Ginny a un air joyeux et hermione soucieuse, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi mais je n'y peut rien, qui dois je écouter? Mon cœur ou ma tête…

Pourquoi c'est si dur?

Nous nous disons au revoir et Ginny et moi partons, je la ramène chez elle avant de moi-même rentrer.

Elanor est déjà à la maison, elle est allongé sur le canapé et parle avec ma mère qui se trouve dans la cuisine.

-Man'!

-oui?

-je peux sortir ce soir?

-avec qui?

-et bien euh, un ami.

Je n'aime pas mentir a ma mère, mais j'ai hésité a lui dire Ginny ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple a expliquer.

-un ami? Je le connais?

Elanor c'est relevé sur le canapé et me regarde intéressé elle essaye de deviner qui ça peut être.

-non, c'est un garçon que nous a présenté hermione.

-Ah Drago! Oui maman je le connais aussi, t'inquiète pas c'est une bonne fréquentation

-bon alors c'est d'accord mais ne rentre pas trop tard tu as court demain n'oublie pas.

-oui je sais! Merci man'!

Elle me sourit tendrement et je vois Elanor avec les yeux brillant de malice, je lui tire la langue et monte les escaliers quatre a quatre.

J'ai un peu traîné chez Ginny et Drago vient me chercher dans a peine une heure, je me dépêche donc d'attraper des vêtements et pars me doucher.

Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un bas de smoking noir et d'un polo gris clair.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et souris. J'ai l'impression d'être une collégienne a un premier rendez vous, avec le goût de l'interdit en plus.

J'entends la sonnette retentir et dévale l'escalier pour ouvrir avant ma mère. Mon père n'étant pas à la maison. Il travaille toujours tard.

C'est peine perdue. Quand j'arrive enfin en bas, je vois la porte ouverte et le blond discutant gaiement avec une femme châtain qui n'est autre que ma mère.

- Alors vous êtes un ami à Hermione?

- Oui, mes parents connaissent les siens.

- Oh. Monsieur et madame Granger sont des gens très bien, comme leur fille d'ailleurs.

- Oui, je suis d'accord.

- Bon, maman, on va y aller!

Je passe devant elle et ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je traîne Drago à ma suite. Il lui dit au revoir rapidement puis la porte se referme sur ma mère.

- Hé bien! Pressé, Harry?

Il me lance un regard amusé que je n'aime pas du tout, et je me mets à rougir. Quand je disais que je ressemble à une collégienne éperdue d'amour.

- Non. C'est juste que si je te laissais quelques minutes de plus avec ma mère, elle ressortait l'album de moi petit et nu.

- Oh. Mais j'aurais été très intéressé, rassure-toi. A défaut de te voir sans vêtements à 18ans...

Je me sens rougir de plus belle, et me gifle mentalement pour mon comportement. Quand je sens des lèvres se poser sur les miennes, j'arrête automatiquement de penser et le laisse faire.

Il se dégage pas longtemps après et me chuchote:

- On devrait y aller. Le restaurant est réservé pour 20 heures.

- D'accord.

Il pose sa main au bas de mon dos et me fait avancé jusqu'à une 350Z décapotable garée un peu plus loin.

J'observe la voiture quelques temps et me dit qu'il a de la chance d'être né dans la famille si réputée des Malfoy.

- Tu montes ou tu comptes rester là à l'observer?

Je ne réponds rien et m'assois à côté de lui.

Il met de la musique et moi je me contente de regarder par la fenêtre le paysage. Les remords me prennent quand on passe devant chez les Weasley. Mais je les oublie rapidement, bien décidé à ne pas me gâcher la soirée. J'aurai tout le temps de penser plus tard non?

On finit par arriver devant un restaurant chinois. Il descend et vient m'ouvrir la porte, je lui sourit en échange et le suit à l'intérieur.

- J'espère que tu aimes la cuisine asiatique?

- Tu rigoles, j'adore ça!

- C'est parfait. Attends-moi là.

Je le regarde partir plus loin, avec sa démarche si fière, son allure si attirante...

Je comprends enfin ce qui m'a attiré chez lui. Son côté si sûr de lui, si imbu de lui-même, et ce côté sarcastique. Il dégage une aura tellement particulière, et il peut pourtant être si différent de tout ce qu'il montre.

Il revient quelques minutes après et attrape ma main.

- Tu me suis? Notre table est à l'étage.

- D'accord.

J'ai une tendance à ne pas beaucoup parler ce soir, mais je suis tellement abasourdi par tout ça. Drago Malefoy, lui qui a une réputation qui n'est plus à faire, et moi sommes dans un restaurant et il me tient par la main, m'emmenant je ne sais où.

On monte les escaliers pour enfin arriver à une table. La seule de la pièce. Les lumières sont tamisées et des bougies sont disposées ici et là. Je reste sur place, incapable de marcher.

- Harry?

Je croise le regard inquiet de Drago.

- ça ne te plait pas? Non parce que sinon on peut aller autre part tu sais et puis je ne voudrais pas…

- non, c'est parfait. Juste parfait. Je suis étonné que tu fasses tout ça pour moi. C'est tout.

Je finis par le rejoindre et m'asseoir en face de lui.

….POV DRAGO…

C'est le moment de mettre la machine en route. Nous en sommes au dessert, et si je veux avoir une chance de le mettre dans mon lit ce soir, il est temps que je mette en avant mon côté dragueur.

J'ai cru comprendre qu'Harry n'était pas insensible à tout ça jusque là, même si on voit que cela l'effraie.

Je me demande quand même s'il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais eu d'expérience gay auparavant... Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le mettre dans mon lit. Le reste je m'en fous complètement.

Il a tendance à devenir une obsession dernièrement, et je n'aime pas ça. Il faut que je règle rapidement ce problème.

Je remonte mon pied le long de sa cheville et pose ma main sur la sienne; lui souriant, charmeur, alors qu'il me parle.

Je le sens se raidir légèrement et je vois ses joues prendre une jolie teinte rosée. C'est bon signe.

Il commence à mordiller sa lèvre et je trouve que c'est un excellent prétexte.

- N'abîme pas ta bouche, elle pourrait servir.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et me penche au dessus de la table pour l'embrasser.

Il se laisse aller dans le baiser. Quand je me détache, je lui dis de m'attendre. Il a l'air surpris, mais j'ai cru comprendre que certaines choses le détendaient, et tous les moyens sont bons.

Je descend et demande à un serveur qu'il nous monte une bouteille de saké. Il est temps de lui faire goûter les bonheurs de l'alcool asiatique. Ce dernier acquiesce et je remonte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire?

- T'inquiète pas, Harry. Je ne comptais pas me sauver pour te laisser payer l'addition.

Il rit, et je le regarde, détaillant ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Quand il s'en rend compte, il devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis.

Le serveur arrive alors, ne laissant pas le temps au brun de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il dépose la bouteille et s'en va rapidement sans un mot.

Harry me regarde, interrogateur.

Je prends un air innocent que je sais très sexy, au dire d'anciennes conquêtes et hausse les épaules.

- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu gouttes un peu de saké aussi. Il ne faudrait pas que tu loupes cette boisson si bonne.

- hm...

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, mais se sert un petit verre. J'en fais de même. Quand il finit le sien, je le ressers. Loin de moi l'idée de le bourrer, mais d'embrumer légèrement son esprit. Juste qu'il se sente heureux et détendu... Enfin, assez pour que je puisse enfin terminer ce pari avec Blaise et Pansy.

….POV HARRY…

On sort enfin du restaurant. Je titube et Drago passe son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. J'ai encore trop bu; mais ce n'était pas mauvais. Hermione me crierait dessus si elle savait que je me suis encore laissé aller. Enfin elle n'est pas là, et heureusement! Les plans à trois très peu pour moi. Je divague.

Je sens qu'on m'aide à m'asseoir dans la voiture et Drago démarre. Pas longtemps avant, il a enlevé la capote de la voiture, sans arrière pensées n'est-ce pas, et le vent me grise, ça fait du bien.

On arrive devant une maison que je ne reconnais pas comme étant la mienne.

- est où?

- Chez moi. Je pense que je ne peux pas te ramener chez toi dans cet état; ça attendra demain.

- 'ai cours.

Waouh! Mon langage est de mieux en mieux à ce que je vois.

- Je vais appeler Elanor, ne t'inquiète pas, pour qu'elle te couvre, et je t'amènerai en cours demain matin.

- numéro?

- donne-moi ton téléphone.

Alors... téléphone portable... je réfléchis un petit moment, avant de me souvenir qu'il est dans la poche de mon jean... pas la force.

Drago me regarde en souriant et m'aide à sortir de la voiture.

- poche arrière... jean...

- okay.

Je sens sa main se poser sur mes fesses et je frissonne. Il le remarque et sourit de plus belle. Puis il cherche dans la deuxième poche et le trouve enfin.

Il me prend alors dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et je me mets à rire bêtement. Vraiment désolant.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse et ma main suit le mouvement. J'ai tout d'un coup très chaud quand je sens à nouveau une main sur mes fesses.

Drago s'arrête puis se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, mélangeant passion et envie.

Ma main sur son torse se fait caressante et ouvre les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

- Harry, arrête de m'allumer si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin.

Plus loin? Ahhhh….

Je réfléchis à l'idée de me faire pénétrer quelques secondes et rapidement me dit que de toute façon ça finira par arriver, et là j'ai particulièrement envie de sentir son corps contre le mien.

Alors je passe ma main à l'intérieur de la chemise et lui lance un regard plein de désir.

- je veux.

Deux mots. Il comprend et recommence à marcher, plus rapidement qu'avant.

Nous entrons dans sa chambre et il me pose délicatement sur le lit avant de s'allonger au dessus de moi, s'appuyant sur ses poignets.

Il me regarde avec envie. J'ai déjà vu ce regard chez lui, et je sens de nouveau la chaleur monter dans mon corps.

Il m'embrasse, et cela n'a plus rien de tendre. C'est possessif et brutal, mais tellement bon.

Sa main descend rapidement à mon torse. Il la passe sous mon polo et le retire. Son regard se pose sur mon torse halé et il se mord la lèvre. Cela suffit à faire réagir tout mon corps.

Mes mains ne sont pas en reste, l'une est posée dans le bas de ses reins et l'autre sur ses fesses, celles que j'ai regardées à la dérobé après notre premier baiser.

Je sens un sentiment inconnu m'envahir alors qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau.

Il s'appuie sur ses genoux pour avoir les deux mains libres et se penche pour m'embrasser de nouveau, ses doigts caressent mes abdos et une des mains s'attarde sur mon téton alors que l'autre caresse le ventre dégagé au dessus de mon jean.

Je gémis dans sa bouche et ses mains descendent toutes les deux pour défaire et enlever mon jean.

Je me retrouve en boxer et me décide enfin à retirer sa chemise qui est vraiment de trop.

Je reste étourdi devant sa peau si blanche qu'on en dirait de la porcelaine, devant son visage si beau et si peu expressif. Je regarde son torse se soulever rapidement et mon propre souffle devient plus difficile.

Je sens l'envie traverser chaque partie de moi-même et je l'attrape par les épaules pour le rapprocher de moi et l'embrasser le suppliant de continuer.

Je m'évertue à essayer d'ouvrir son pantalon alors qu'une de ses mains descend sur mon boxer caressant mon excitation ne m'aidant en rien dans ma démarche.

Il finit par sourire et m'aide en retirant lui-même le fameux pantalon.

Il s'allonge contre moi s'installant confortablement entre mes jambes.

Je sens une main passer à l'intérieur de mon dernier vêtement et me cambre quand elle m'effleure.

Après avoir fait quelques aller-et-retour et m'avoir amener aux portes du plaisir il retire sa main et la porte à ma bouche.

Je sens l'angoisse former une boule dans ma gorge mais lubrifie ses doigts.

Comme s'il remarquait que j'avais soudainement peur il me sourit, rassurant, et revient m'embrasser alors qu'un doigt, déjà, force mon entrée. Je gémis de douleur et il attend avant de le bouger. Je m'habitue petit à petit, mais chaque nouveau doigt crée une douleur. Quand il les retire enfin je me sens vide mais la douleur a disparu.

Il s'approche de mon oreille et je sens son souffle dans mon cou créant des frissons partout sur ma peau.

- Je vais venir, Harry.

Je ne réponds rien et acquiesce. Quand je le sens entrer, je me crispe c'est si... bizarre... et la douleur revient de nouveau plus puissante. Je me sens déchiré et une larme coule le long de ma joue.

Il la remarque et vient déposer un baiser, l'essuyant.

Il attend quelques temps et commence de lents mouvements de bassin, provocants quelques gémissements de douleur de ma part et de plaisir de la sienne. Je le sens se retenir de ne pas aller plus vite. Alors je fais fis de ma douleur, ne pensant qu'à son plaisir et bouge moi-même plus rapidement.

La douleur disparaît petit à petit et je sens son souffle s'accélérer. Je me laisse aller mais n'ai que peu de sensations. Sa main descend alors jusqu'à mon désir et il le prend en main allant au même rythme que son bassin. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par tout ce que je ressens.

Il fait deux ou trois mouvements plus rapides et se déverse dans mon intimité.

Cette sensation et sa main me font venir à mon tour et il retombe sur moi le souffle court.

Je sens son cœur battre et j'entoure sa taille de mes bras.

Il nous nettoie et nous nous endormons peu de temps après, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

A suivre… 

J'ai eu la flemme de relire donc j'espère qu'il n'y a aucun problème!

Un avis?

Bisous

Lylo


	5. amour et naiveté

**Auteur: **lylo (toujours et encore moi a votre disposition si question il y a ou envie de me parler (nan je suis pas une associable malgré les apparences :p) alexs12hotmail.fr)

**Disclaimer: **pour autant que je me souvienne, uniquement les personnages ne sont pas a moi (L'univers si si si si!! Et l'histoire aussi hé hé!) a Elanor est une propriété privée de moi-même aussi!

Ceci est une romance avec du Yaoi pour faire plaisir au petit n'oeils (ah…) et aussi un peu de hétéro parce que y en a on les voit pas en yaoi ni yuri quand même…enfin tout ça pour dire HOMOPHOBE DEHORS! (malgré que je doute qu'il y en est qui me lise!)

**Béta:** Ma Dodo qui me corrige fidèlement et qui vous permet de lire plus facilement sans devoir décrypter alors merci a elle!

**Note de moi **(TRES important): non c'est pas vrais c'est pas super important je crois même que j'ai déjà tout dit (faudrait que j'arrête de blablater comme ça!) enfin encore une fois désolé pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas écrit pendant deux mois (dont un mois sans n'internet pauvre de moi…) mais la j'ai repris le prochain chapitre est sur la bonne voie est presque finit! Sur ce Bonne lecture a tous en esperant que cela vous plaise!

**Merci a **The drame spectral et konomu-imouto pour leurs reviews les seuls sur ce chapitre; je crois vous avoir répondu en tout cas j'espere!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

**AMOUR ET NAIVETE**

* * *

…**.POV DRAGO…**

Je sens une chaleur inhabituelle à mes côtés. Je tiens quelqu' un dans mes bras.

Une conquête d'un soir? Ah, non, hier soir j'avais un rendez-vous... Avec qui déjà? Ah oui, Harry... Mais alors... Si c'est lui qui est là, ça veut dire que?...

A moins que ce soit quelqu' un d'autre? Non je n'aurais pas lâché Harry pour une autre personne? Je suis un monstre d'après les autres mais pas à ce point, si?

Je laisse ma main parcourir la hanche de mon partenaire pour voir s'il est nu ou pas, et c'est la cas; j'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre et j'aperçois des cheveux noirs en bataille. Je souris et soupire. J'ai réussis mon pari.

Oui, c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit. Enfin non, je me dis aussi que c'était bon, mais la première chose c'est " j'ai réussis mon pari ". Ce soir, il faut que j'invite Blaise et Pansy, pour leur prouver que personne ne me résiste.

Je regarde l'heure. Ah, c'est bon il n'est que 7h30...

7h30? Oula!

Je mets Harry sur le dos, il grogne, je souris et l'embrasse avant de me lever.

- Tu vas où?

- Me préparer. Tu dois être en cours dans trente minutes, Harry.

- Quoi??

- Et oui…

Je le regarde en riant faire un bond et sortir nu comme au premier jour du lit. Il enfile un boxer, puis s'arrête, une main sur la visage, vacillant.

- Ne me fais plus jamais boire pour arriver à tes fins, Dray.

- Promis.

Je le prends dans mes bras, pour l'une des dernières fois et l'embrasse avant de finir de m'habiller et de sortir.

Il me rejoint pas longtemps après, m'enlaçant par derrière. Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou, je frissonne malgré moi. Il est vraiment temps que tout ça s'arrête.

- On y va?

- C'est parti.

On sort et il me suit jusqu'à la voiture; une fois encore le voyage se fait dans le silence jusqu'au lycée.

Une fois là-bas, on s'embrasse, une dernière fois, loin du regard des gens, perdus dans les sensations. Je lui dis " adieu", mais ça il ne le sait pas, du moins pas encore. Puis il sort. Je le regarde s'éloigner et pénétrer dans le lycée accompagné d'Hermione. Elle va me tuer quand elle va comprendre.

Je ferme les yeux puis attrape mon téléphone, et appelle Pansy.

- Allô?

Je regarde rapidement l'heure. Merde j'avais pas pensé qu'elle allait encore dormir. Bon, pas grave.

- Pans' c'est Drago.

- Hm, et que me vaut cet honneur à... 8H00???? Drago, t'es malade de m'appeler si tôt?

- Désolé, j'avais pas vu.

- T'avais pas vu? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci, toi?

- J'ai ramené Harry au lycée.

- Ah. Ok et que… Pardon? Ça veut dire qu'il a dormit chez toi?

- C'est tout à fait ça.

- Et?

- Et J'AI REUSSI MON PARI!!

Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout.

- Un vrai gamin. Alors je suppose qu'on va fêter ça ce soir?

- Exactement! Tu t'occupes de dire à Blaise de venir à vingt-et-une heure chez moi, d'accord?

- Bien, monsieur! A ce soir!

- Soir'.

Je raccroche avec une once de culpabilité vis-à-vis de ce que je fais à Harry. Non. Je la balais rapidement de mon esprit, je suis un Malfoy.

…**.FIN POV**

« Alors raconte? Ce restaurant? Ça c'est passé comment? Elanor m'a dit qu'elle avait dû te couvrir parce que tu n'étais pas rentré dormir chez toi, et qu'en plus c'était Drago qui avait appelé! »

Harry regarda Hermione, surpris. Elle était plutôt bien informée. Cette dernière souriait malicieusement, les deux mains dans les poches de son jean, feignant l'ignorance.

« Hé bien... Il m'a invité dans un restaurant asiatique très beau; le rez de chaussée était dans les tons rouge orangé, joyeux et convivial; alors que le premier étage, là où nous avons mangé, était…

- Harry!!

- Quoi? Tu m'as demandé de te raconter " le restaurant ", alors je te le décris. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais peut-être?

Il lui adressa son regard le plus mignon, mais aussi le plus naïf qu'il savait faire, avant de rire devant l'agacement apparent de son amie.

« Ok, ok…Passons aux choses sérieuses, c'est ça que tu veux? Alors Drago m'a fait goûter du saké et je dois dire que j'ai fini légèrement éméché…

- Légèrement?

- Hermione, ne m'interromps pas, sinon je ne te raconte pas la fin!

- C'est bon, je me tais.

- Alors... Donc je disais que j'avais fini éméché, et non pas bourré, je ne suis pas comme tu as l'air de le penser, et il m'a ramené chez lui pour éviter que mes parents me voient comme ça. Et je veux bien te croire quand tu dis que c'est lui qui a appelé Elanor parce que je n'en ai aucun souvenir, la seule chose dont je me souviens c'est avoir fini la nuit dans le même lit que lui…

- Quoi? C'est tout? Tu vas me faire croire que vous n'avez rien fait de plus? J'ai l'air si débile que ça ce matin ou quoi?

- Je rigole. Nous avons fait l'amour, et j'ai dois dire que la première fois est douloureuse, quand même…

-AH!! JE LE SAVAIS!!! »

Hermione se mit à danser, sautillant toute souriante et très fière d'elle.

« Et tu le revois quand?

- Je ne sais pas…Bientôt, j'espère... Mais je dois quitter Ginny.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… »

Harry, surpris, se retourna vers la nouvelle intervenante. Elanor le regardait l'air de dire qu'elle était contente qu'il l'écoute enfin.

« Je t'ai toujours dit que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble…

- Ah bon? M'en souviens pas...

- Tout à fait. Au fait, cher frère, tu me dois quelque chose... Après tout, je t'ai couvert hier soir…

- Ah oui. Merci »

Elanor sourit, puis passa son bras sous celui d'Harry et ils continuèrent leur chemin pour aller en classe.

Harry, inconscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, était heureux de savoir enfin ce que cela faisait de réellement aimer quelqu'un, la seule chose qui l'angoissait été de devoir se séparer de Ginny. Il ne savait pas comment aller réagir la petite rousse.

…

Harry, les mains dans les poches, sortait du lycée. Une brise légère lui chatouillait le visage et il se sentit tout à coup très heureux. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, reconstituant le visage de Drago dans sa tête, puis il sourit et continua son chemin.

« Harry!! Harry!! »

Le brun s'arrêta à l'entente de son prénom. C'était Ginny. Il fallait qu'il lui dise la vérité; il n'aimait pas vraiment jouer double jeu comme ça avec elle, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, elle comptait énormément pour lui.

« Ginny… »

Il se retourna et la jeune fille fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air soucieux de son petit ami.

« Harry, il y a un problème ? »

Elle s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

« Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais?

- Ginny, il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'aime pas trop ton air... »

Elle fit un pas en arrière, sentant qu'il n'allait pas la demander en mariage.

« Ginny, je suis désolé…

- Alors c'est ça, hein? J'avais raison! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre! Qui est-ce? Lavande? Elle te tourne autour depuis quelques semaines. C'est sûr, je n'ai pas les mêmes atouts qu'elle mais...

- Ce n'est pas Lavande. Elle n'a aucune chance et tu le sais.

- Oh! Bien, alors c'est Katie? Vous partagez la passion de la course à pied; ça rapproche je sais.

- Ce n'est pas Katie, non plus. Tu sais très bien que je la considère comme quelqu'un de ma famille.

- Alors c'est Hermione! Tu as toujours dit qu'elle était ta meilleure amie, mais tout change un jour, tu es en train de me le prouver.

- Ginny! Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Hermione est comme ma sœur, au même titre qu'Elanor. Toutes ces filles n'ont aucune chance que je sorte un jour avec elle…comme toutes les autres.

- Alors pourquoi? Je t'aime, je fais tout pour toi, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai…Pourquoi maintenant, Harry? Pourquoi...

- Ginny... J'aime quelqu'un et... Je vais être franc, parce que tu sais que j'ai toujours été honnête, hein? »

Ginny acquiesce, les larmes menaçants de couler.

« J'aime un garçon... Je suis gay… »

La rousse éclata d'un rire nerveux, puis se calma comme elle pût et les larmes redoublèrent; ses yeux été rougis et elle tremblait.

« C'est sûr pour ça, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut... Désolée! »

La haine se lisait dans son regard. Harry? Peiné qu'elle réagisse comme ça même s'il savait être en faute, baissa les yeux.

« Et qui est-ce, hein? Tu pourrais dire que c'est mon frère que je n'en serais même pas étonnée!!!

- Non... C'est Drago…

- Drago? »

Elle recommença à rire, essayant difficilement de s'exprimer au milieu de ses sanglots.

« Le coiffeur? C'est vrai, il fait tapette lui! Drago le séducteur, c'est vrai désolé si tu aimes jouer les filles. Je ne peux rien pour toi. Moi, il me faut un homme viril, pas un homme qui aime se faire défoncer! »

Harry releva la tête, choqué des paroles de son ex-petite amie. Une larme coula le long de sa joue pour échouer dans son cou. Ginny, elle, sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de dire avait porté sa main à sa bouche.

« Désolée, mais je vais te laisser, moi, je t'aime mais je ne suis pas un homme. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se retourna et partit en courant. En la suivant des yeux, Harry croisa le regard de Ron qui était à quelques mètres de là. Son meilleur ami avait l'air déçu et montrait une certaine colère.

Harry murmura un 'désolé' que Ron comprit très bien, puis partit.

Il venait de tout détruire et il le savait. Il avait perdu une personne à qui il tenait et son meilleur ami.

Il sécha ses larmes et se décida à affronter tout ce qui se passait.

Il avait volontairement crée tout ça. Il aimait Drago, le blond le faisait rêver.

Le brun sentit un main se glisser dans la sienne, il connaissait cette personne, puis une autre se glisser dans sa deuxième main. Les deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus au monde le soutenaient, c'était déjà ça…

Il soupira, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa sœur et Hermione.

« Ça va aller, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là!

- Merci.

- Et puis, j'ai toujours dit que, Ginny et toi, vous n'étiez pas fait pour vous aimer!

- Elanor! Ton frère a besoin de soutient, pas que tu lui répètes ça encore une fois.

- Et bien quoi? Je le soutient, non? Il ne perd rien. Drago est beaucoup plus sexy.

- Ah, je suis assez d'accord... Quoique Blaise soit bien à mon goût aussi, je dois dire.

- Et Ron alors?

- Ron et moi? Non, ça ne collait pas. Nous avons cassé d'un commun accord. Il sort avec une fille banale du lycée, maintenant. On ne s'aimait pas vraiment, on a juste confondu amitié et amour. C'est un peu comme si j'étais sortit avec Harry, quoi! Beurk!

- Désolé, Mione, mais comme a dit Ginny, toi non plus tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut…

- Et puis, de toute façon, tu n'es pas assez matte de peau à mon goût! »

Hermione lâcha sa main et se mit à marcher devant eux à reculons, mettant ses mains en signe de prière, elle ajouta:

« Je suis désolée de te briser le cœur, mon cher Harry, mais tu n'es pas tout à fait mon genre. Je préfère les hommes plus grands…

- Hé! Je suis grand!

- …Plus mat? Avec des yeux noisette et perçant, et un style bourgeois mais décalé! Excuse-moi encore de te briser le cœur. »

Elanor éclata de rire et Harry sourit franchement avant de dire:

« Mione, tu me détruit vraiment là, en espérant qu'un certain blond veuille bien me remonter le moral; mais moi, là, actuellement, je te conseille de marcher normalement sinon tu risques de te prendre un poteau!

- C'est une bonne idée »

Hermione se remit dans le bon sens et s'agrippa à son bras.

« Mais si tu veux, Harry, je veux bien être ta meilleure amie, vu que je ne peux ni être ta copine, ni ta sœur, vu que tu en as déjà une qui serait jalouse de moi après…

- J'accepte que tu sois ma meilleure amie.

- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup. Mais, toi, tu ne peux pas être ma meilleure amie, désolée. J'ai déjà Elanor.

- Je suis gay mais pas une fille pour autant.

- Pourtant tu étais en dessous, non? Enfin bon, tu peux toujours être mon meilleur ami, le poste est libre si ça t'intéresse!

- Oh merci. C'est gentil. »

* * *

**A suivre…**

Le prochain chapitre est déjà a moitié écrit donc j'espere le poster plus vite.

je n'ai pas relu avant de poster donc j'espere que tout va bien!

Bisous donnez moi votre avis.

lylo


	6. sensitive

**Auteur**: lylo

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi sauf Elanor et Lucas…

**Note**: Voilà le sixième chapitre! j'espère que ça vous plaira. On approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin (oui déjà ), je pense qu'il y en aura encore trois mais, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas exactement. Et désole du retard…je voulais attendre d'avoir écrit le chapitre d'après mais un gentil garçon ma convaincue de ne pas être cruelle plus longtemps J

Voila!

**Merci **à Dodo de corriger mes fautes débiles et mes phrases qui parfois ne veulent rien dire heureusement que je t'ai )

**Merci ****à **yaoi gravi girllilyp, konomu-imouto pour vos reviews auxquelles normalement j'ai répondu.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 **

**-SENSITIVE-**

* * *

« Tu l'aurais vu avec toutes ses étoiles dans les yeux! » 

Des bouteilles d'alcool sur la table basse du manoir Malfoy, Drago était à moitié allongé sur son canapé, se moquant ouvertement d'Harry, et Blaise l'écoutait, lançant quelques remarques par moment. Ils étaient tous les deux bien atteints par l'alcool, et Pansy aussi. Elle était debout, derrière le canapé, et se déhanchait, sur _Senorita_ de Justin Timberlake, une chanson assez vieille qu'elle appréciait toujours, une bouteille de vodka à la main; parfois, elle s'arrêtait pour rire aux bêtises de son ami.

« Quand je l'ai laissé ce matin, au lycée, il avait tellement l'air sur un petit nuage!

- Il a tellement prit son pied…?

- Faut croire!

- Dray, Dray, Dray chéri. Tu t'envoies toujours autant de fleurs. T'es t-il venu à l'esprit que cet innocent garçon avait uniquement couché avec toi parce qu'il été amoureux et qu'il ne voulait pas te dire non, et aussi parce que tu l'avais fait bien boire? Et que s'il était sur un nuage c'était surtout qu'il pensait que vous étiez un couple?... Et que donc, il attend ton appel, assis sur son lit?

- Oh merde! Tu vas faire quoi Drago si Pans' a raison?

- L'envoyer valser tout simplement. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'encombrer avec lui. Il y a tellement d'hommes qui n'attendent que moi. Il suffit que je siffle et ils accourent! »

Blaise se mit à rire et tomba de son fauteuil. Pansy reprit une gorgée d'alcool avant de sourire, désespérée par ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Ah les gars, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous?

- Rien. C'est ça le problème de ta vie ma belle! Tu es totalement dépendante de nous.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Tu sais, Pans', je crois que Drago a raison. Nous sommes un trépied et si l'un de nous part alors tout s'écroule **(1)**

- Blaise, je crois que la vodka c'est finit pour ce soir. »

Blaise se releva et se dirigea vers son amie, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Allez, Pansy chérie, donne-moi ta bouteille!!

- Non. Hors de question!

- Alors tu vas devoir courir et… »

Il détailla la jeune femme avant de sourire cruellement.

« En talon, tu vas avoir du mal! »

Pansy enleva rapidement ses chaussures et partit en courant, riant.

Drago soupira alors qu'il regardait ses amis courir dans toutes les pièces de la maison, puis il s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit en se répétant que "non, Harry n'était pas amoureux de lui" et que "quand bien même il le serait, il ne voyait pas en quoi ça pourrait le déranger!"

Plus loin, on entendit Pansy dire à Blaise:

« On la partage, d'accord?

- Ok! »

….

« Allô?

- Harry?

- Oui, il paraît que c'est moi…

- C'est Hermione. Dis, ça vous dirait qu'on sorte ce soir?

- Et tu proposes quoi?

- Je propose un petit restaurant entre trois meilleurs amis, suivi d'une soirée tranquille sur la plage. Il faut que tu sortes un peu...

- Hm. Si tu le dis.

- Oui, je le dis. Donc vous vous préparez et vous venez me récupérer vers 21h, ok?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix, Mione?

- Non! Et c'est catégorique! On est en vacance et tu déprimes depuis une semaine!

- ça fait deux semaines, Hermione, j'ai le droit de déprimer

- Non, tu n'as pas le droit. Il va te rappeler. Qui ne te rappellerait pas, Harry?

- Hm. A tout à l'heure »

Et sur ce, il raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« ELANOR! »

Sa sœur rentra dans la chambre, faisant claquer la porte.

« Oui?

- Plus calmement, tu peux?

- Rabat joie! Tu veux quoi?

- Hermione a proposé une sortie restau-plage pour ce soir, et je n'ai pas eu le droit de dire non.

- Ah! Enfin, on sort. Je vais prévenir Man'

- Ok, ciao »

Elanor sortit, râlant contre un frère de mauvaise humeur à cause d'un certain blond…

Harry était assez mélancolique depuis quelques jours. C'était plutôt vrai (bof), il devait l'avouer mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il essayait de se dire que Drago allait rappeler, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait été qu'un mec parmis tant d'autres, et lui, con comme il était, avait trouvé le moyen d'en tomber amoureux. Alors, oui, malgré tout ce que disaient Hermione et sa sœur, ça faisait mal... Mal de se dire qu'il avait donné le peu d'innocence qui lui restait à un mec qui ne lui avait même pas fait l'amour, mais l'avait baisé comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui; ça faisait mal de se dire que celui qui le hantait se foutait de lui, et devait même rire de toute cette histoire; ça faisait mal de savoir qu'il avait été trahi par la première personne qu'il avait vraiment aimé... Il aurait tout donné pour lui, il avait tout donné pour lui... Et Drago l'avait traité comme tant d'autres... Il lui avait fait croire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il comptait, il lui avait offert de belles paroles, mais, aujourd'hui, tout s'envolait. Mais, malgré ça, il s'en voulait de garder un espoir. Cet espoir qui le tenait, pour l'instant, debout. Il s'en voulait de penser que Drago voulait juste du temps pour comprendre ses sentiments, pour s'y habituer, il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à se convaincre qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux deux, sauf des parties de baise, et il détestait ce mot, s'il lui en prenait l'envie; mais il doutait de pouvoir encore toucher le blond et de le laisser le toucher. Il savait qu'il en souffrirait plus qu'autre chose.

Finalement, il réussit à se convaincre de se lever. Il essuya rageusement une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue pour finir sur ses draps alors que ses pensées avaient dérivé vers Drago.

Il prit un certain soin à s'habiller, bien décidé à passer à autre chose, même si son cœur n'était pas d'accord.

Il choisit une chemise noire et un pantalon blanc, puis se coiffa. Depuis qu'il s'était fait couper les cheveux - par Drago, tient donc! Il était partout celui-là ... - , il pouvait les dompter beaucoup plus facilement.

….

Drago se tenait devant son miroir, passant méthodiquement les mains dans ses cheveux avec un peu de gel pour les discipliner.

« Dray? Tu sors encore?

- Oui. Pourquoi?

- Non, pour rien… »

Le blond soupira, finit de s'observer et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

« Pansy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Si je te le dis, tu vas t'énerver…

- Dis toujours, on verra bien.

- Je trouve que tu sors beaucoup plus depuis que tu as couché avec Harry.

- Effectivement, ta phrase en elle-même ne me gène pas. C'est les sous-entendus qu'il y a que je n'aime pas, mais je ne vais pas m'énerver. Sache que tu as tort. J'ai toujours été comme ça. J'aime sortir et goûter aux différents hommes que cette terre m'offre.

- Si tu le dis »

Son amie eut un petit sourire en coin malgré tout.

« Bon, je te laisse. Un charmant jeune homme répondant au nom de Lucas m'attend!

- Ok »

Il souria à Pansy, puis lui envoya un baiser avant de sortir. Lucas était un client du salon de coiffure, lui aussi. Il était brun aux yeux gris, enjoué et bavard. Drago l'avait toujours bien aimé mais, ce soir, il avait décidé qu'il le fallait dans son lit.

…

« Les filles? Et si on allait manger sur la plage plutôt?

- Non, non! Tu nous invites au restaurant!

- Je vous invite? Et ça, c'est prévu depuis quand?

- C'est pour te rattraper vu que tu as fait la tête pendant plusieurs jours.

- Bien. Mais j'impose des règles! 15€ chacune et c'est tout.

- Ok!

- ça marche… »

Hermione bouda un peu de ne pas pouvoir prendre son menu à 20€ comme elle le faisait à chaque fois; mais bon, déjà qu'elle n'allait pas payer, il ne fallait pas se plaindre en plus de ça.

…

« Lucas! »

Drago lui fit un sourire hypocrite, puis serra tendrement sa main dans la sienne.

Il fit mine de l'observer de haut en bas avant de sourire, appréciant la vue.

« Tu es très en beauté ce soir

- Me…merci toi aussi! »

Lucas rougit sous le compliment et Drago se contenta de sourire gentiment, tout en se disant qu'il n'avait vu jamais un mec aussi timide. Il allait falloir qu'il emploie la bonne vieille technique du saké!

« On y va? Notre table nous attend.

- Avec plaisir. Je te suis!

- Alors c'est parti. »

Tenant toujours sa main, il l'entraîna à sa suite dans le restaurant. Il fit un signe de tête à la réceptionniste qui le connaissait depuis longtemps et monta directement à la table qu'on lui réservait toujours quand il appelait pour prévenir qu'il venait.

Une fois arrivé, gentleman, il tira la chaise de Lucas et l'invita à s'asseoir, avant d'en faire autant.

…

« Harry!! Je t'avais dit de réserver!

- Ah bon? J'ai oublié…

- Non, je te ne l'avais pas dit; je pensais que tu y penserait.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, tandis qu'Elanor, souriante, suivait l'échange.

« Oublié.

- Tu peux parler de moi! Maintenant ils n'ont plus de table dehors pour trois… »

Une jeune femme, typée chinois, s'approcha.

« Nous avons une table en haut, si vous voulez.

- On vous suit. Tant qu'on peut manger. »

La femme souria à Harry, puis rougit quand celui-ci lui rendit son sourire.

Elanor pouffa derrière lui.

Ils furent installés à une table à part, dans un petit boxe.

« Et bien voilà! C'est impeccable! On mange?

- Ma parole, Harry! Tu es un ventre!

- Oui. »

Le brun ne releva pas plus que ça la remarque, trop perdu dans le menu et la multitude de plats proposés.

Des vois s'élevèrent derrière eux.

_« Alors? Tu es en fac de droit, c'est ça? _

_- Hm. _

_- Tu dois vraiment être intelligent… »_

Harry se figea sur sa chaise, alors que Hermione et Elanor reconnaissaient à leur tour la personne qui parlait.

_« Tu as fini de manger?_

_- Oui, merci. Et toi?_

_- Oui. Attends, je vais te commander un petit supplément que tu vas aimer! » _

Harry baissa la tête. Il connaissait, lui aussi, ce supplément. Il aurait voulu se lever pour aller voir le blond, lui dire ce qu'il pensait, mais il en était incapable. Des milliers de questions tournaient dans sa tête, sans vouloir s'arrêter. Il aimait Drago. Il l'aimait plus que tout, mais ce dernier s'était bien foutu de lui. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné alors que lui avait tout quitté; il lui en voulait de l'avoir prit pour un objet et de l'avoir balancé après usage; il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé aux avances du blond; il s'en voulait de lui avoir donné sa virginité avec tant de naïveté ; il s'en voulait d'avoir couché avec lui; il s'en voulait d'être allé à cette soirée qui avait tout changé; et il en voulait à Hermione de les avoir présenté, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas.

« Tiens, c'est du saké. Goûte, tu vas aimer.

- Tu n'essayerais pas de me faire boire, Dray? »

DRAY ???? Et pourquoi pas Dragichounet tant qu'on y était !? Harry sentait la haine monter en lui, tout autant que la jalousie.

Oubliant sa faim, il se leva et sortit du boxe, puis entra dans celui d'à côté.

Si Drago fût surpris de le voir, il n'en montra rien.

« Potter, tu veux quelque chose? »

Harry sentit les larmes monter. Jamais Drago ne l'avait appelé comme ça. Il serra les poings.

« Malefoy, alors on drague? Encore un plan... »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago posait sa main devant sa bouche et s'excusait auprès de Lucas.

« Désolé, Lucas. Tu me pardonnes deux minutes. Nous devons discuter…

- Ok, pas de problème »

Le blond lui sourit et entraîna Harry en dehors du restaurant.

« CA VA PAS! Ne recommence jamais! »

Harry leva un sourcil comme il avait appris à le faire grâce à Drago.

« Qu'ai-je donc fait pour frustrer sa seigneurie?

- Tu as failli détruire tout les efforts que j'avais fait pour supporter ce débile, tout ça pour le foutre dans mon lit, et c'est le cas de le dire »

Harry fût choqué d'entendre ça. Alors, est-ce qu'il avait dit ça en parlant de lui aussi? Il resta néanmoins stoïque, pour faire croire que ses parole ne l'atteignaient pas.

« Alors, c'est comme ça que tu considères tes conquête, hein? Comme des débiles qui te servent d'objet?

- Et alors? Je ne vois pas…Oh non... Blaise et Pansy m'avaient prévenu.

- De?

- Tu es accro, hein? »

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux et prit un air las.

« Écoute, Harry. Je ne veux pas être méchant. c'est déjà fait Toi et moi, c'était super mais ça n'ira pas plus loin que du sexe.

- Drago. Tu vas me laisser parler et m'écouter attentivement, d'accord? »

Harry, furieux et blessé, poussa le blond contre un mur avant de poser ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules.

« Tu sais ce que ça fait de tout lâcher pour un mec? Tu sais ce que ça fait de découvrir qu'on aime quelqu'un du même sexe que soi? Tu sais ce que ça fait de se dire qu'on ne peut pas se passer de lui? De toute évidence, non. Tu ne sais pas, mais dis-toi quelque chose. Oui, je suis accro comme tu dis, mais non, je ne serai pas ta pute, parce que j'ai plus de respect que ça pour les sentiments que je te porte. Si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer l'attirance que tu peux avoir pour quelqu'un, c'est dommage mais c'est comme ça… C'est juste triste parce que moi… Moi, je t'aime »

Harry baissa la tête et se retourna pour partir, puis il revint sur ses pas et posa sa main sur la joue du blond qui se laissa faire. Il approcha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis et posa sa bouche contre la sienne, dans un baiser doux et chaste. Enervé par le manque de réaction de Drago, il le saisit à la nuque et approfondit violement le baiser. Il se sépara de lui quelques secondes plus tard, à bout de souffle et haletant.

« Ne reviens jamais vers moi, Drago. »

Il se retourna et cette fois partit pour de bon. Drago, lui, resta sans bouger quelques secondes. Puis, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et les effleura, perdu dans ses pensée.

Il vit Hermione sortir et, quand elle l'aperçut à son tour, elle s'approcha et le gifla.

« Je ne pensais pas ça de toi, Drago! »

Elanor le regarda avec mépris et rajouta doucement:

« Laisse, Hermione. Il n'en vaut même pas la peine. Il se fait plus de mal à lui-même qu'il n'en fait à Harry… »

Elle tira Hermione par le bras, et elles s'éloignèrent à leur tour.

Drago sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue sans comprendre. Pourquoi? Pourquoi il se sentait si mal? Il avait déjà fait ça avant, mais là... Non, il ne comprenait pas quelle était cette douleur qu'il ressentait. Son cœur battait trop vite, son ventre se tordait... Maintenant les larmes coulaient doucement et silencieusement sur son visage. Il abandonna Lucas et l'addition avec, et se dirigea vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

**A suivre…**

**(1)**the girl next-door, tout le monde connaît cette replique? Lol

Alors un avis? Un question? Un truc qui ne va pas a me faire remarquer?

Bisous a la prochaine, bientôt je vais essayer promis promis!!

lylo


	7. l'invisible des sentiments

**Auteur**: lylo

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi sauf Elanor si mes souvenirs sont bons.

**Note**: Avec beaucoup de retard je n'ose même pas compter combien, voila la suite de ma fic, désolé mais j'ai perdu mon inspiration quelque temps mais le prochain chapitre est écrit a moitié.

**Merci **à Dodo de m'avoir une nouvelle fois corriger malgré ses obligations, je voudrai d'ailleurs faire une demande de béta a mi temps, en fait Dodo n'a pas toujours le temps de tout me corriger et pour pouvoir partager le travail, donc si cela intéresse quelque un par contre il me faudrait quelque un qui aime aussi les fics GW et notamment les 0102 voila!

**Merci à **hermionarwen2000,Brigitte 26, quelque un, may, lilyp, konomu-imouto pour vos reviews auxquelles normalement j'ai répondu, j'espère n'avoir oublier personne..

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7: L'invisible des sentiments.

* * *

**

Cela faisait quatre jours que Harry avait revu Drago. Il essayait, doucement, de tirer un trait sur une histoire bien trop courte à son goût, et encore il doutait qu'on puisse appeler ça "histoire".

_Enfin bon on a chacun ses peines de cœur _, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se répéter.

Quatre jours, ce n'était pas assez long pour oublier ; il le savait, mais il voulait y arriver, reprendre confiance en ce sentiment si douloureux qu'on appelait communément amour ; ça serait dur mais il avait des gens qui lui témoignaient ce qui lui manquait autour de lui : de la tendresse. Il voulait juste grandir un peu et ne plus tomber dans ce genre de piège que même un enfant en bas âge verrait.

Drago, de son côté, essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier cette laborieuse soirée. Il refusait de décrocher quand Lucas l'appeler. Il savait que c'était lâche mais il faudrait qu'il se justifie, parce que les gens n'acceptaient jamais un "désolé", un "oui" ou un "non" sans explications. Et ça, il n'en avait pas envie. Comment expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas revenu à table après, alors que lui-même n'en avait absolument aucune idée?

Il était perdu, il n'avait pas voulu que cet énième pari avec ses meilleurs amis -parce que non ce n'était pas le premier- finisse comme ça, il n'avait partagé qu'une nuit avec le brun, ainsi qu'un mois qu'il essayait d'oublier, un mois ou il avait vraiment sourit, un mois ou quelques baisers et touchés lui avait suffit pour ne pas aller voir ailleurs, a cette époque la il se disait qu'il était trop concentré sur sa tache, a savoir mettre Harry dans son beau lit, pour penser aux autres qui eux continuaient a lui lancer ses regards dégoulinant d'envie, ces fameux regards qui maintenant le dégoûtaient sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, mais ce mois avait suffit a ébranler toutes ces barrières et belles paroles.

Comme quoi un simple détail peut tout remettre en cause.

C'est facile de se borner d'illusions et de croire qu'on vivra toujours heureux comme ça

C'est-ce qu'il avait fait, il c'était dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se raccrocher a quelque un il se suffisait a lui-même, moins d'histoire, moins de prise de tête, moins de problème de conscience aussi…

Drago se regarda dans le miroir, et fit une grimace, il ferma les yeux et respira doucement dans l'espoir vain de se calmer, quand il les rouvrit, la rage était toujours la, il tapa contre le miroir qui se brisa sous la violence, il ne voyait plus que ses lèvres tremblantes dans un morceau resté accroché au mur, il baissa la tête et regarda sa main qui ne lui faisait pas mal encore anesthésiée par l'énervement mais qui saignait a plusieurs endroits.

Il s'assit sur son lit et contempla les restes qui jonchaient le sol.

Quand il s'allongea, il sentit vaguement les larmes monter mais les ravala avant de s'endormir rapidement, car cela faisait longtemps que son corps avait refusé de réellement se reposer.

….

Harry oublia petit a petit l'histoire qui lui avait causé tant de mal, il oublia le regard gris perçant et les lèvres fine rougeâtre qu'il avait tant aimé embrasser.

Il oublia avec le corps d'autres hommes sa première fois, il oublia avec les bras d'autres hommes les sensations de découverte, il oublia, enfin il croyait avoir oublié jusqu'à l'existence du blond.

Cela faisait sept ans que cette histoire c'était passée, il n'y avait plus lieu d'en reparler que se soit pour lui ou pour les gens qui l'entouraient encore tel qu'Elanor et Hermione.

De son coté Drago avait réussi a comprendre ses sentiments, il avait accepté le fait que la première personne qu'il avait aimé soit Harry, mais tout comme le brun, il avait oublié, et avait voulu passer a autre chose, il n'avait pas cherché a reprendre contact, a quoi bon? Il n'aurait pas su quoi faire.

Aujourd'hui Pansy et Blaise le regardaient évoluer dans le monde des affaires, il avait dignement reprit l'entreprise de son père et était connu comme étant le plus grand requin de leur pays.

Il n'avait eu que des aventures sans lendemain, n'essayant même pas de construire quelque chose, ses premiers pas en amour l'avaient vite dissuadé d'essayer d'aller plus loin.

….

Harry marchait dans la rue, il y avait du vent, et son épaisse écharpe ne le couvrait pas totalement du froid.

Il sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche et soupira avant d'ouvrir le fin téléphone portable.

« Oui?

-Harry on a besoin de toi ici et vite, comment as-tu pu partir comme ça?

-Mélodie, désolé mais je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais arrêter, je ne faisais ça que pour payer mes études.

-Mais voyons tu ne peux pas laisser tomber les photos comme ça? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mon client?

-Ce que tu veux, mais j'arrête cela fait trois mois que je t'ai prévenu que se serait ma dernière séance écoute moi la prochaine fois! »

Il raccrocha, il avait posé pendant plusieurs années pour payer ses études de médecine, aujourd'hui il était chirurgien et il tenait au bout de ses mains des vies, il n'avait plus le temps de continuer à faire le beau devant un objectif.

Cette fois un léger bip se fit entendre, Harry jura doucement, il avait son après midi pour lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait demandé si il pouvait partir ce jour la, c'était l'anniversaire de sa sœur.

Il regarda son bipeur d'un mauvais œil, une urgence, Elanor et Hermione allaient le tuer une nouvelle fois quand il les préviendrait qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, elles disaient ne plus supporter de le voir qu'une fois dans le mois, mais lui aimait ça il se perdait dans son métier, il n'avait pas besoin d'une vie a coté de celle la.

Il se hâta de retourner à l'hôpital et laissa un message sur le répondeur de sa sœur qui, heureusement pour lui, n'avait pas décroché.

Il alla directement se changer et demanda au passage a une de ses collègues qu'elle était cette urgence.

« Un accident, un homme a voulu traverser une autoroute, surment une tentative de suicide, un autre homme en voiture c'est déporté pour l'éviter, je te laisse deviner la suite…

- Une vraie catastrophe c'est ça.

-Oui les victimes arrivent dans quelques minutes dépêches toi!

-Oui j'arrive, merci Luna »

Harry sourit à la jeune femme blonde qui lui rendit avant de sortir rapidement, le brun soupira, il allait encore voir des choses pas très belles, mais il ferait tout pour sauver le maximum de vie que possible.

Quand les premières victimes arrivèrent Harry se dit qu'effectivement il avait raison, l'accident avait fait beaucoup de blessé.

Il soupira en voyant une jeune femme enceinte être transportée sur un bran quart, elle était consciente et criait qu'il fallait sauver son bébé.

« Harry! Harry!

-Oui Luna?

-Tu peux t'occuper de lui? Je prends la femme.

-D'accord »

Harry s'approcha de l'homme sans le regarder, de toute façon son visage était couvert de sang, un pompier expliqua que c'était l'homme qui avait évité la personne traversant et qu'il avait été éjecté de sa voiture, Harry pria pour pouvoir de nouveau faire des miracles et guida les ambulanciers a travers l'hôpital.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry avait finit son opération, il était exténué mais l'homme avait des chances de s'en sortir sans trop de séquelle, pourtant pendant de longues minutes il resta a coté du corps écoutant la machine libérer ces bips sonore régulier signe d'un battement de cœur, cette homme lui rappelait quelque un, il était noir, Harry ne pouvait voir ses yeux car ils étaient fermés mais il était sur qu'alors il aurait vu des yeux noisettes pétillant de malice.

« Potter? »

Harry secoua la tête et se retourna pour se trouver en face d'un homme de son service.

« Oui?

-De la famille est arrivée pour lui

-J'arrive! »

Harry sourit a l'homme qui repartit et sortit juste après pour se diriger vers la salle d'accueil, cette fois il avait la chance de ne pas annoncer un décès.

Pourtant, jamais il ne se serait attendu a sentir son cœur battre aussi vite en entrant dans la pièce, quand il aperçu les deux personnes debout anxieuse qui attendaient que quelque un veuillent bien leur donner des nouvelles, alors il se souvint ou il avait vu son patient, au salon de coiffure, a la soirée, a d'autres endroits dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler, Blaise Zabini, il venait de lui sauver la vie.

Apparemment une seule des deux personnes l'avait reconnu, alors il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha, il devait les rassurer.

« Bonjour vous étés de la famille de Mr zabini?

-Oui comment va-t-il? »

Alors Harry prit le temps de le regarder, il était toujours aussi beau, ses cheveux blonds avaient légèrement poussés, ses yeux lui paraissaient légèrement plus foncés qu'avant, et il avait cet air qu'avait tout les hommes importants, même si pour l'instant il avait plus l'air d'attendre une réponse.

« Alors? Ne me dites pas qu'il est mort?

-Non, non, Mr Zabini va s'en sortir, nous ne savons pas pour l'instant si il gardera des séquelles mais il devrait s'en sortir sans rien, il devrait se réveiller dans plusieurs heures.

-Oh merci! »

Harry se tourna alors vers l'autre personne qui, il en était certain, l'avait reconnu, Pansy Parkinson avait les cheveux un peu plus longs qu'avant, elle était toujours aussi jolie.

Elle lui sourit avait de serrer Drago dans ses bras.

« Vous pouvez le voir si vous voulez.

-Oui sa serait gentil.

-Je vais vous accompagnez »

Harry passa devant, son cœur battant toujours aussi vite, jamais il n'aurait pensé le revoir, surtout pas dans de telles conditions, et pas après autant d'années.

Arrivés a destination il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et les laissa pénétrer et dans un sourire ressortit.

Il attrapa Luna qui passait dans le couloir.

« Luna! Luna!

-Oui?

-Y a-t-il encore des cas ou vous avez besoin de moi?

-Non tout le monde est prit en charge.

-Bien je vais y aller alors, j'étais d'anniversaire normalement.

-D'accord, je te préviens si un problème se présente sur ton patient.

-Merci »

Harry sortir rapidement de l'hôpital de nouveau bien habillé son cadeau dans les mains, il avait six heures de retard, il allait aller voir Elanor de toute façon il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas, en tout cas pas après qu'il lui ai raconté sa rencontre.

Quelques minutes plus tard il tapait à la porte de sa sœur.

Elle lui ouvrit un air bougon sur le visage et il lui sourit doucement.

« Désolé Elanor j'ai eu…

-une urgence a l'hôpital, je sais, Hermione est toujours la, alors rentre »

La jeune fille s'effaça pour le laisser passer avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Harry marcha jusqu'au salon, s'enivrant de l'odeur et de la chaleur si accueillante de la petite maison de sa sœur.

« Harry tu es enfin la!! »

Hermione lui sauta dans les bras quand elle le vit et lui fit un baiser sonore sur la joue, elle savait qu'Harry détestait ça, c'est pourquoi elle elle aimait beaucoup le faire.

« Oui désolé du retard.

-Tu sais bien qu'on t'excuse toujours de toute façon! »

Harry sourit tendit le cadeau a sa sœur et s'assit dans un canapé après avoir retiré sa veste en cuire.

Elanor s'assit à ses cotés et lui demanda tout en ouvrant son cadeau:

« Alors qu'elle était cette urgence?

-Un accident comme d'habitude mais Luna m'a laissé partir relativement tôt malgré ça.

-Ah bon?

-Oui je n'ai eu qu'un patient, un peu particulier…

-Harry c'est magnifique tu n'aurai pas du! »

Elanor serra son frère dans ses bras puis regarda avec émerveillement le pendentif en forme de serpent orné de deux émeraudes vertes accrochées a une fine chaîne en argent.

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un collier comme celui la.

« Il appartenait a ma mère je l'ai eu dans l'héritage et quand je suis retombé dessus j'ai tout de suite pensé a toi.. »

Les larmes au bord des yeux Elanor se blottit contre son frère murmurant un merci.

« Alors Harry tu disais ? Un patient particulier?

-Oui en fait je le connaissais mais je ne l'ai reconnu qu'en voyant les personnes venues pour avoir des nouvelles a la fin de l'opération.

-Ah oui? Toi Harry Potter l'homme associable et sans vie tu connaissais ton patient? »

Harry tira avec maturité la langue a Hermione avant de poursuivre beaucoup plus sérieux.

« C'était Blaise Zabini.

-…

-… »

Aucune des deux jeunes filles ne réagit tout de suite.

« Mais…

-Alors est-ce tu as aussi revu Drago?

-Et est-ce que Blaise va bien?

-Oui Blaise va bien, Mione. Il devrait se réveiller et ne garder que peu de séquelles, et oui Elanor, j'ai vu Drago et Pansy…

-Est-ce qu'il t'a reconnu?

-non, mais elle oui…

-Tu vas donc être amené à le revoir?

-Oui et j'espère que cela n'entraînera pas de trop grosses conséquences à dire vrai je préférerai qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas tant que Blaise n'a pas quitté l'hôpital. »

Hermione et Elanor hochèrent la tête elle s'étaient toujours doutées que cette histoire finirait pas ressortir de leur passé, Harry avait bien trop aimé Drago pour recommencer une nouvelle histoire et avait par désespoir de cause finit par se mettre corps et âme dans son travail, il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, les deux jeunes filles ne le dirent pas mais elles pensaient toutes les deux qu'une confrontation entre ces deux-là ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose et permettrait de faire sortir Harry de ce monde sans sentiment qu'il s'était crée ; il fallait soit qu'il tire un trait définitivement, soit qu'il passe au dessus de sa rancœur pour essayer de construire quelque chose avec le blond, si celui-ci le voulait aussi, après tant de temps et le mépris qu'il avait montré à l'égard de Harry quelques années avant.

* * *

Voila, en esperant que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre.

A bientôt.

Kyore (oui changement de pseudo, il était temps!)


	8. Si J'avais Su Comment Faire

**Auteur**: Kyore

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi sauf Elanor si mes souvenirs sont bons.

**Note**: Voila la suite, j'avais dit que je ferai plus vite, mais c'est loupé, je ne promets rien pour le prochain chapitre, mais on s'approche de la fin.

**Précision: **Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêta, de une pour ne pas le retarder plus que nécessaire et parce que Dodo n'a pas le temps de me le faire rapidement, donc je maintiens ma demande, j'ai besoin d'une deuxième bêta, ainsi que pour mes futurs fics Gundam Wing, donc si cela intéresse quelque un.

**Merci à **Touraz, Nadia Amadeo, Lise261, konomu-imouto, Brigitte 26, Virgine2, Alfgard, hermionarwen2000 pour les reviews, normalement j'ai répondu!

**Merci aux anonymes dont voila les réponses:**

**Hermoni: **Coucou! Laisse moi une adresse la prochaine fois sa sera plus simple J sinon je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise! Et oui 7 ans et aucune n'a cherché a revoir l'autre, chacun ces propres blessures dans l'histoire, pour les meilleures conditions, tu verras bien!on verra si Drago est enfin près a aimer ou pas, enfin moi je le sais déjà lol.

Merci encore pour ta reviews en espérant en avoir d'autres! Bisous!

**Le Jumeau: **Alors toi je vois même pas pourquoi je réponds ici, alors que je pourrai te le dire directement lol, et oui comme tu le penses j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 8 après tant de temps mais je suis une flemmarde tu le sais lol en espérant que tu aimes! Bisous te nem!

Vraiment merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui me poussent a continuer malgré tout! Et maintenant Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Si J'avais Su Comment Faire

* * *

**

Quand Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, il ressentit comme une forte envie de ne surtout pas sortir de son lit chaud, et il s'en étonna, cela faisait des années que marchait dans le froid matinal pour aller jusqu'à son travail était un bonheur pour lui.

Il se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos et tira la couverture qui avait lâchement glissée pendant la nuit.

Il referma les yeux dans l'espoir vain de se rendormir mais son portable avait apparemment décidé qu'il en serrait autrement car il se mit à sonner, Harry regarda le numéro et se laissa retomber sur le lit, numéro inconnu.

Après avoir râlé pendant plusieurs minutes il se décida a se préparer et sortit une heure plus tard de son appartement un café dans les mains, prêt a travailler.

Quand la légère brise du début du mois de mai caressa son visage il soupira en se rappelant que ça ne serait pas une journée facile.

« Harry! Harry! »

Harry s'arrêta et chercha qui pouvait bien l'appeler, quand il aperçu une jeune fille blonde courir dans sa direction.

« Luna ça va bien? »

La jeune fille les joues rougit d'avoir courut, hocha la tête et lui attrapa le bras avant de recommencer a marcher.

« Prêt à retourner travailler?

-toujours prêt pour sauver des vies.

-je te reconnais bien la Harry »

Le brun sourit doucement, oui c'était bien lui, il en finissait pas ne plus penser a lui, juste a sauver les autres, comme si éviter la mort de certaine personne l'aider a se sentir mieux, cela comblait un manque qu'il n'avait pas encore su définir.

« Dis moi, tu le connais le garçon dont tu as sauvé la vie hier ? Celui qui a éviter l'homme sur l'autoroute?

-oui, comment le sais tu?

-je t'ai vu le regarder longtemps et tu avais tellement hâte de t'en allais comme si tu voulais éviter quelque un ou quelque chose.

-oui, je suppose que tu as raison, je connais les trois personnes, surtout l'homme blond tu t'en souviens?

-oui bien sur, tout le monde la remarqué hier, qui es t-il?

-c'est le premier homme que j'ai aimé, mais on va dire qu'il s'est moqué de moi et nous nous sommes séparés dans de mauvaises conditions, enfin si nous avons été ensemble un jour.

-oh, désolé pour toi.

-ne t'inquiète pas Luna il ne m'a pas reconnut alors ça ira!

-ok. »

Une fois a l'hôpital, Harry sentit un malaise monté alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Blaise pour sa visite quotidienne, on lui avait dit qu'il s'était réveillé cette nuit mais s'était très vite rendormit.

Quand le brun arriva devant la chambre il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et hésita a rentrer, il avait le sentiment que Drago se trouvait a l'intérieur, mais après de longues minutes il prit son courage a deux mains et pénétra dans la chambre.

Drago était bien là, une couverture sur les genoux, il regardait Blaise souriant doucement, comme si il laissait enfin tomber son masque, quand il entendit quelque un rentrer il reprit un visage dur et regarda Harry le sondant.

« Bonjour, je viens voir si tout va bien. »

Drago ne répondit pas continuant de le regarder, Harry se sentait observé, il savait que le blond ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il vérifia l'état de Blaise et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir le blond parla:

« Alors Potter, comment vas-tu après autant d'années? »

Harry resta de dos à Drago essayant de calmer les battements de son coeurs qui d'après lui menaçaient de sortir de sa poitrine.

« Bien et toi Malefoy? Je pensais pourtant que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu…

-non effectivement tu as bien changé, mais Pansy m'a informé de ton identité hier soir après ton départ puisque tu n'avais pas trouvé important de te présenter.

-…

-après autant d'années pourquoi as-tu toujours autant de mal à me regarder dans les yeux? Tout ça est bien loin de nous non? Tu as grandit, tu es médecin, tu es aimé, et je suis sur qu'une femme ou un homme fais ton bonheur, alors tout est oublier non? Regarde moi, aurais je toujours autant de pouvoir sur toi Harry? »

Drago s'était levé et se trouver juste derrière Harry, qui sentait son souffle dans sa nuque, lui procurant de légers frissons remontant le long de son dos.

« Alors après sept ans Harry as-tu réussi à oublier la trace que j'ai laissé sur toi? As-tu réussi à m'oublier? Ou alors t'ai-je autant marqué en un mois pour que tu penses constamment a moi et que tu préfères ne pas m'affronter et que je ne te reconnaisse pas? Alors? »

Harry ferma les yeux, il avait toujours su que si il devait croiser de nouveau Drago alors tout reviendrait, tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé d'effacer reviendrait le hanter, ses sentiments enfouit bien loin, son envie qu'il avait rêvé de voir disparaître, et cette amour qu'il savait impossible.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Drago, leurs visages étaient très proches, il pouvait sentir le souffle du blond sur ses lèvres, il se perdait dans ses yeux gris, il chuchota.

« Effectivement Drago tu as laissé ta marque, tu m'as laissé un souvenir, mais je suis passé au dessus de tout ça, et toi Drago as-tu réussi a effacer le manque que j'avais créer en toi, quand je te vois aujourd'hui je me rends compte que tu était aussi dépendant que moi a ça, a nous, alors Drago as-tu réussit a oublier? »

Drago haussa un sourcil et lui fit un sourire blasé.

« Non »

La réponse était tombée, Harry avait l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre,contrastant avec les dernières secondes passaient.

Il baissa la tête et sortit sans un mot.

Drago lui resta là sans bouger et soupira.

« Alors Drago es tu enfin prêt à avouer que Pansy et moi avions raison? »

Drago sursauta et se retourna vers Blaise qui souriait dans son lit les yeux entre ouverts.

« Je suppose que je l'ai toujours su de toute façon. »

Le blond retourna s'asseoir sur l'unique fauteuil de la chambre de son ami et réfléchi a un moyen de récupérer le seul homme qu'il avait su aimer dans sa vie. Harry.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui plus qu'avant il avait ce besoin d'être avec lui, pourquoi tout d'un coup il avait réussi a se décider a n'aimer qu'une personne et a devenir ce qu'il avait toujours redouté, fidèle, il avait toujours eu peur de ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour quelque un, mais là quand il avait sentit Harry aussi proche il s'était enfin rendu compte qu'il ne voulait que lui, pour toujours, que son corps lui manquait, et que plus que ça ses sourires, ses rires, sa voix, ses paroles réconfortantes, tout du brun lui manquait, arriverait il a l'exprimer haut et fort un jour? il espérait parce qu'il savait que sans ça il ne pourrait jamais garder Harry pour lui, et uniquement lui, si bien sur après tant d'années le brun ne s'était pas marié a une femme ou la rouquine, si il n'avait pas d'homme dans sa vie, a ces pensées le blond eut un frisson de peur et ferma les yeux en soupirant, il se rendait enfin compte combien son corps pouvait trembler rien qu'en pensant a Harry, il se rendait enfin compte de cette envie de l'avoir qui coulait en lui.

« Je l'aurais.

-oui tu l'auras comme avant, mais pourquoi cette fois Dray? L'aimer ou le détruire encore plus? »

Drago se retourna vers son ami et sourit, sincèrement et tendrement, avant de répondre un éclat de détermination au fond des yeux.

«- L'aimer.

-Alors bonne chance. »

Le blond resta de longues heures dans la chambre, regardant Blaise dormir perdu dans ses pensées, il n'espérait qu'une chose, revoir Harry franchir la porte.

Puis une infirmière lui annonça qu'il devait partir, les visites étaient terminées, alors après un soupir il récupéra sa veste et sortit de la pièce.

De loin Harry le regarda passer les portes de l'hôpital, allumer une cigarette avant de la jeter directement au sol, et partir en direction du parking, il attendit qu'il soit hors de vue pour aller faire un dernier contrôle avant de partir, il avait attendu toute la journée de peur de le recroiser avant de se rendre à nouveau dans la chambre de Blaise.

Alors que le brun poussait la porte Blaise essaya de se redresser, il voulut parler mais se ravisa en voyant l'air d'Harry.

« Ça va?

-Moi oui, mais c'est toi le patient, je vais juste faire un contrôle avant de finir ma journée, pour une fois que je ne suis pas de garde.

-okay chef! »

Harry lui sourit avant de s'approcher du lit.

« Alors Harry comment vas-tu après tant de temps?

-Comme peut aller un chirurgien sans vie hors de son travail, impeccablement bien!et toi?

-Moi? comme peut aller un cuisinier dans un lit d'hôpital qui n'à comme seule occupation pour les jours a venir que de regarder son meilleur ami essayait de reconquérir mon médecin.

-Jaloux? »

Harry essayait de plaisanter, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de Drago ni même de savoir ce que ce dernièr était devenu depuis tant d'années et ce qu'il complotait dans son dos.

« Donne lui une chance Harry.

-Ça ne te regarde pas je crois.

-De ton coté non, de l'autre oui, Drago et l'ami le plus cher que j'ai, et il tient a toi plus qu'à lui, même si il a encore du mal à l'admettre.

-Le jour ou un Malefoy, et lui encore plus, aimera quelque un plus que sa personne la terre explosera, donc ce jour n'est pas arrivé.

-Il ne t'a pas oublié tu sais.

-Il ne m'a pas cherché.

-Toi non plus.

-Mais moi je n'ai jamais dit que je voulait me remettre avec lui, les années ont passé de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, et j'ai oublié, je ne suis plus l'adolescent naïf d'il y a sept ans.

-Et lui il n'est plus l'homme sans cœur que tu as connu.

-Je ne demande qu'à voir, pour l'instant je vois toujours la même personne.

-Donne lui une chance s'il te plait.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai?

-il t'aime.

-Tu n'en sais rien Blaise. Voila j'ai finis, je te laisses tranquille jusqu'à demain, repose toi bien.

-Je crois que je n'ai que sa à faire ce soir, me reposer.

-Effectivement et c'est le but, bonne soirée et bonne nuit. »

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse avant de sortir de la petite chambre blanche.

Même si il ne l'avait pas montré, les paroles de Blaise l'avaient plus remué que ce qu'il aurait fallu, il ne voulait pas retomber dans son passé, il avait une vie, un travail, une sœur, une amie proche, il n'avait pas besoin de plus, il ne voulait pas plus, il ne voulait plus souffrir, l'amour c'était finie, seule les histoires d'une nuit existaient pour lui, il n'avait pas plus besoin aujourd'hui qu'hier de Drago.

Enfin il espérait…

* * *

Alors? Un avis? Une question? Un reproche? Je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires! Lol

Bisous!

Kyore


	9. On My Skin

**Auteur** : Kyore

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi sauf Elanor et Aaron si mes souvenirs sont bons.

**Note** : Du retard ? Moi ? Non jamais :D non mais j'ai une excuse (si si lol) j'ai recommencé la publication de quiproquo déjà lol et puis j'ai un bac a la fin de l'année, et même si il est en passe pour être loupé j'essaie de bosser pour l'avoir lol voila ! Donc on se retrouve au prochain chapitre qui arrivera après la publication du dernier chapitre de Envole moi et d'un nouveau de Quiproquo ! Bisous !

**Précision : **Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêta, de une pour ne pas le retarder plus que nécessaire et parce que Dodo n'a pas le temps de me le faire rapidement, donc je maintiens ma demande, j'ai besoin d'une deuxième bêta, ainsi que pour mes futurs fics Gundam Wing, donc si cela intéresse quelque un.

**Merci à **Koalasa, Hermionarwen2000, Touraz, Lise261, Mounette, Petite-abeille, Virgine2 **pour vos reviews ! **

**Merci aux anonymes et les non inscrits (**qui a dit flemmarde elle a pas envie de répondre par mail? Lol**) dont voila les réponses :**

**Mon jumeau : **Ah Alcoolo ! (Quoi moi aussi? Faux chéri, faux lol) J'ai adoré ta reviews, j'étais tout simplement mort de rire en la lisant : p et t'inquiètes pas je continuerai d'être aussi flemmarde, je crois qu'on ne changera pas ce point de mon caractère lol, ah puis merci de m'avoir inspiré pour le titre de ce chapitre -siffle- bonne lecture ! Te nem !

**Brigitte26 : **Coucou ! Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai régulièrement (ça c'est beaucoup me demander lol) mais je reviendrai jusqu'à la fin ! Ça c'est sur lol

En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! Bisous.

**Lilyp :** juste voici la suite bonne lecture !

Vraiment merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui me poussent à continuer malgré tout ! Et maintenant Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : On my skin.

* * *

**

Voila, une nouvelle journée, c'est-ce que ce dit Harry en pénétrant dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Il se dirigea vers une machine et se fit un capuccino, il allait vraiment en avoir besoin.

On lui tapa sur l'épaule, et il sursauta, faisant tomber du liquide brûlant sur le sol, et accessoirement sur ses vêtements aussi.

« Hé merde !

-Désolé Docteur Potter je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

Harry se retourna et tomba sur deux magnifiques yeux bleu.

« Ce n'est rien Aaron. »

Le jeune interne lui sourit doucement.

« Vous vouliez quelque chose?

-Ah oui ! Juste vous dire qu'il y a un jeune homme qui vous cherche dans tout l'hôpital depuis ce matin.

-Ah oui ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« A quoi ressemble t-il?

-Et bien il est très blond, et il m'a dit s'appeler Mr Malefoy.

-Oh je vois. »

Harry sourit à Aaron, et le vit rougir, cet interne avait toujours eu un faible pour lui, il le savait.

« Et bien si vous le revoyez Aaron, dites lui que je ne suis pas là aujourd'hui.

-Un problème avec lui ? Vous voulez que je dise à la sécurité de ne plus le laisser entrer ?

-Non non c'est personnel, je n'ai juste pas le temps.

-Bien »

Aaron se détourna, et repartit vers la chambre d'un patient, dont il devait certainement s'occuper.

Harry soupira et regarda de nouveau sa veste humide de café.

« Cette journée commence super bien… »

Il ne sentit pas qu'une personne se rapprochait dans son dos.

« Je peux arranger ça ? »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le brun sursauta et grommela quelques insultes après un foutu dieu qui avait décidé de le tuer.

Il se retourna et se mit de nouveau à penser qu'on lui en voulait.

« Non merci Drago je me débrouillerai très bien tout seul.»

Le blond lui fit un sourire charmeur et lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs allant du vert au blanc.

« Tiens. »

Harry prit le bouquet et regarda Drago, il n'aimait pas cette attitude.

« Drago?

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi des fleurs ?

-Et bien je me suis dit que tu penserais à moi en les voyant.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais passé à autre chose, ne te mets pas en tête que tu pourras me récupérer. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te remettre à ta place aujourd'hui, ni les prochains jours. Oublies moi. »

Un éclair de douleur passa rapidement dans les deux iris grises mais il se reprit bien vite, et s'approcha de l'oreille d'Harry.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas, tant que tu ne serais pas a moi, et uniquement a moi, je continuerai. »

Il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, puis se retira rapidement, et partit effleurant de sa main la hanche du brun qui en frissonna.

« Je suis pas dans la merde moi… »

Il prit son verre toujours à moitié remplit, malgré tout, son bouquet et dans un énième soupire se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer, et trouver un endroit ou mettre ses fleurs.

…

Quelques heures plus tard Harry se retrouvait devant la chambre de Blaise accompagné d'un groupe d'interne dont Aaron, ils allaient faire leur visite journalière.

Il ouvrit la porte suivit des trois autres personnes.

« Bonjour ! »

Harry sourit à Blaise et repéra rapidement le blond au fond de la pièce appuyé contre une fenêtre.

« Bonjour Blaise.

-Oula, il y a bien du monde aujourd'hui, je sais que je suis aimé, mais quand même.

-Ce sont des internes. »

Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, alors qu'Aaron vérifiait l'état du patient, sous l'œil jaloux de Drago.

« Alors Blaise, tout va bien?

-Oui j'ai juste se problème de maux de tête qui persiste.

-Ah ? Explique moi ? »

Blaise expliqua alors au brun qu'il avait des maux de tête continuels depuis hier et que cela le faisait plus ou moins souffrir.

« Bien, Aaron tu vas emmener Monsieur Zabini faire un scanne s'il te plait, pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

-Bien Docteur Potter. »

Drago lui fulminait dans son coin de voir le fameux Aaron sourire ainsi à Harry, s'était, enfin ça allait être, son Harry, à lui, il voulait que Harry ne voie que lui, il voulait qu'il l'aime, il le voulait.

Drago s'approcha alors de Blaise.

« Harry, tu me préviendras si il y a un problème. S'il te plait. Je vais sortir appeler Pansy

-Bien. »

Drago sortir rapidement suivit des internes et de Harry.

….

Alors qu'il marchait dans un couloir Harry sentit que quelque un l'attrapait par le bras, il se fit alors tirer dans une salle remplit de linge.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'une main se posa doucement sur sa bouche, et la deuxième sur son ventre, le collant à l'autre personne.

Il connaissait ses doigts fins et blancs, il connaissait le torse contre lequel il était retenu, il l'aurait reconnu même au milieu d'une foule.

« Désolé, j'avais besoin de te voir.

-… »

Harry ne se débattit pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait étrangement bien là, il ne voulait plus de Drago, enfin il ne voulait plus de la souffrance qu'il lui avait apporté, mais il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais toutes les sensations que le blond lui avait fait connaître.

« Je, je sais que tu ne veux plus de moi, tu me l'as tellement dit que je peux revoir ton visage déterminé rien qu'en fermant les yeux, je sais que tu as dit être passé à autre chose, avoir oublié les quelques mois qu'on a passé ensemble, et cela ne m'étonne pas tu sais, mais moi non. Je sais aussi que c'est moi qui suis partit, c'est moi qui ai mal agit, c'est moi qui ai joué les lâches, et crois moi j'en paye le prix. Rien que te voir, si sur de toi, entouré de tous ces gens, sans un regard pour moi. Rien que te voir sourire, à ce fameux Aaron qui t'accompagne de partout, ça me tue, si tu savais comme ça fait mal… je voulais juste de le dire, j'avais besoin de te le dire.

-…

-Tu me manques. »

Drago après sa tirade fit glisser ses lèvres le long du cou du brun et déposa de légers baisers sur la peau frissonnante.

Puis il s'arrêta, relâcha Harry, et sortit, sans rien dire.

Le médecin lui se laissa tombé au sol, le visage enfouit dans ses mains.

Il ne reprit conscience du lieu où il se trouvait que quant il entendit son bipeer sonner.

Il le regarda et se leva précipitement en voyant le message qui était affiché.

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Blaise.

En arrivant, essoufflé, il tomba sur Aaron et des infirmières entourant le jeune homme.

Drago lui était contre le mur de la chambre, il semblait terrorisé.

Il observa Harry s'approcher du lit et demander ce qu'il se passait, il le regarda écouter les explications d'Aaron avant de dire la phrase qu'il redoutait.

« On le monte tout de suite au bloc. »

Drago avait l'impression d'être absent, spectateur, comme si il regardait un film.

Il avait soudainement très peur et aurait voulut se cacher quelque part, comme si le simple fait d'être cachait aller lui donner l'impression que tout ceci n'avait pas lieu.

Il regarda les infirmières et Aaron emmener Blaise, suivit de Harry.

Mais le brun s'arrêta en le voyant ainsi.

« Allez y je vous rejoint. »

Il s'approcha du blond et voyant que celui-ci paniquait il soupira pour se donner du courage.

« Drago ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

« -Drago? Regarde moi. »

Le blond se mit à trembler.

« -Et merde une crise d'angoisse, putain Drago je n'ai pas le temps. »

Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues du blond et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« -Drago se va aller, calme toi. »

Il regarde les yeux gris se remplir de larmes et fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, il déposa ses lèvres contre celle rosées de son vis-à-vis.

Quelques secondes après le blond se décontractait, il recula alors.

Harry lui sourit.

« Je dois y aller, mais tout va bien se passer. »

Il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir.

« Drago? Drago ? »

Harry vit Pansy pousser la porte.

« Drago ça va? Je les ai vu emmener Blaise, Drago ? »

Pansy vit Harry face au blond.

« Je dois y aller, il fait une crise d'angoisse. »

Pansy hocha la tête.

« Oui je sais, ce n'est pas la première, vas y tu dois sauver Blaise, s'il te plait… »

Harry acquiesça, et sortit rapidement, devant le ton implorant de la brunette, laissant le blond au bon soin de son amie.

_Dans la chambre…_

« Drago ? »

Pansy prit doucement le blond par les épaules et le fit s'assoire.

« Drago, regarde moi »

Elle lui sourit doucement, et lentement le sentit se décontracter.

« Ça va?

-Je…Blaise…

-Ça va aller j'en suis sur, calme toi.

-Oui »

Drago se leva et serra Pansy dans ses bras, il la serra à l'étouffer avant de s'éloigner.

« Je suis désolé.

-Tu es toujours désolé Dray, mais ça ne sert a rien, tu ne les contrôles pas ces crises, va voir quelque un... »

Le blond éclata d'un rire jaune, il regarda la jeune fille un sourire blasé au coin des lèvres.

« Drago Malefoy, un des hommes les plus respectés dans le monde du travail, aller voir un psy !

-Mais tu ne peux rien faire tout seul.

-Ça passera.

-Ça fait trois ans, depuis que ta mère est morte que tu répètes cette phrase…

-Ne me parle pas de ça »

Le ton de Drago s'était froid et dur.

« Pardon…

-Ce n'est rien.

-Mais…

-Considère que la discussion est close.

-… »

Pansy soupira, s'était toujours pareil.

Une fois elle l'avait retrouvé tremblant sous la pluie en chemise pleurant sans bouger.

Elle avait eu peur, dans ces moments la il ne se contrôlait plus.

Et il ne voulait pas dire quel était l'élément déclencheur ses angoisses, ni allait voir quelque un.

…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry sortit une nouvel fois du bloc opératoire, épuisé, il soupira retira gants et autres protection avant de rejoindre les couloirs bondés de l'hôpital.

Blaise venait d'être amener en chambre de réveil, il avait une nouvelle fois réussit a le sauver, et il espérait que cette fois serait la bonne, il ne supportait pas ce stress qu'il ressentait avant les opérations que devait subir Blaise, comme si il avait plus peur que d'habitude de voir son patient mourir.

Et tout ça il le savait, s'était à cause de Drago, il ne se permettrait pas de le faire souffrir a cause de ça, en fait il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais malgré le fait qu'il repousse toutes la avances du blond, il refusait que ce dernier ne puisse souffrir de quoi que se soit, il voulait le voir heureux.

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'attente.

Seule Pansy était présente un magasine dans les mains, mains légèrement tremblantes d'ailleurs remarqua le brun.

« Pansy?

-Harry ! »

Elle se leva rapidement et lui fit face.

« Drago est dehors, il avait un coup de fil à passer.

-Oh, euh d'accord.

-Alors ?

-Blaise va bien, il va se réveiller dans quelques heures.

-Oh merci ! »

Elle serra Harry dans ses bras, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la marque d'affection.

« J'en déduis de ton geste Pansy que notre cher Blaise va bien ? »

Harry et la brune se retournèrent vers Drago qui était appuyé sur la porte.

« Oui ! »

Pansy ne perdait plus son sourire.

« Je vois que ça va mieux Malefoy. »

Drago fit un grimace, il aurait aimé oublié ce moment honteux, il avait l'impression de s'être ridiculisé devant l'homme qu'il aimait, et s'était plutôt dur à accepter.

« Oui, chaque homme a ses faiblesses. »

Harry acquiesça et voulut sortir mais c'était sans compter Drago, qui le retint par le poignet alors qu'il passait à coté de lui.

« Et tu pourras recommencer quand tu veux.

-…

-Tu sais, ta façon de me réconforter »

Harry rougit au souvenir du baiser.

« J'aimerai angoisser plus souvent à tes cotés, rien que pour avoir droit à tes baisers. »

Drago sourit et relâcha le brun qui s'empressa de s'en aller.

Harry avait été troublé par leur proximité, et la soudaine envie de l'embrasser qu'il avait ressentit en le sentant si proche de lui, il ne voulait pas, pourtant il le sentait, si Drago continuait, il finirait par céder à ses sentiments, qui doucement remontaient en lui, comme si ils avaient été enfouillis au plus profond de son cœur, mais étaient restés présent malgré tout.

Harry s'assit dans la salle réservée aux médecins et ferma les yeux, il était resté seul pendant des années, depuis Drago en fait, il avait refusé d'aimer de nouveau s'en sentant incapable.

Et pourtant là, tout d'un coup, il n'avait qu'une envie, être heureux, dans les bras de Drago, et enfin l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il soupira, il était mal, vraiment, il devait se l'avouer, il aimait toujours le blond.

* * *

Alors ? Un avis ?

Je vous écouteJ

On se voit au prochain chapitre qui viendra après la publication du dernier chapitre de Envole-moi et après celui de Quiproquo !

Bisous !

Kyore


	10. Laisse moi libre de tes bras

**Auteur** : Kyore

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi sauf Elanor et Aaron, et Mélodie Ah ! Et Andréa et Laura ! (Décidément je les rajoute mdr) si mes souvenirs sont bons.

**Note** : Alors vous avez de la chance lecteur de LLDS, j'avais dit après Envole-moi et Quiproquo, et en fait j'avais perdue l'inspiration pour les trois, sauf que je me suis retrouvé chez moi cette après midi après une semaine horrible de bac blanc et j'ai eu envie d'écrire, et c'est-ce chapitre qui m'es venu ! Alors profitez en ! Au fait, c'est le dernier avant l'épilogue!

**Précision : **Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêta, de une pour ne pas le retarder plus que nécessaire et parce que Dodo n'a pas le temps de me le faire rapidement, donc je maintiens ma demande, j'ai besoin d'une deuxième bêta, ainsi que pour mes futurs fics Gundam Wing, donc si cela intéresse quelque un.

**Merci à **Koalasa, Paradise, Lenne26, Flore Jade, Hermionarwen2000, Brigitte26, Lise261, Virgine2 **pour vos reviews ! **Je ne suis pas sur du tout d'avoir répondue donc désolé si j'ai oublié, j'ai tendance a ne jamais savoir si j'ai fait des réponses ou pas…

**QUESTION:** Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer qu'elle est cette nouvelle fonction beta reader? Parce que j'ai fortement besoin d'une beta et vu que personne ne se propose si ca peut m'aider a en trouver une merci d'avance:)

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Laisse moi libre des tes bras.

* * *

**

Une semaine, une semaine qu'il été parti.

Blaise été rentré chez lui.

Drago avec.

Et il ne l'avait pas revu.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, il avait mal.

Il s'était interdit d'aimer encore, il s'était interdit de retomber dans le même piège, d'y croire, de vouloir.

Mais voila, il avait replongé, comme une maladie incurable.

Il avait mit du temps à se débarrasser de l'image de Drago, à se débarrasser du goût de son corps qui ne quittait pas sa bouche et ses lèvres.

Ses souvenirs l'envahissaient depuis plusieurs jours.

Il s'en réveillait même la nuit en sueur.

Perdu.

Et seul.

Une nouvelle foi, un nouveau matin, son réveil sonna, mais il fut incapable de se lever.

Alors il appela l'hôpital, il n'avait jamais fait ça, mais il faut un début a tout.

Il dit qu'il était malade, mais ne précisa pas que c'était surtout au cœur qu'il était faible.

Et il se rendormit, d'un sommeil agité, peuplé de blond qui le prenait dans ses bras.

Peuplé d'amour.

Ça lui faisait mal.

Il aurait voulu oublier.

Quand il s'éveilla de nouveau son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était seize heures.

Il soupira et jura mentalement d'avoir autant dormi.

Il se leva, prit une douche et fini par tourner en rond.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait envie de rien faire.

Alors il attrapa une veste légère et sortit de chez lui.

L'air chaud lui frappa le visage et il ferma les yeux profitant quelques instant du soleil qui baignait sa peau.

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et d'une démarche nonchalante commença et déambuler dans les rues sans but précis.

Des gens se retournaient sur son passage ce qui l'étonna, il avait toujours été apprécié pour son physique mais jamais autant.

Il comprit en passant devant un arrête de bus.

Il soupira s'intimant au calme, mais déjà ses mains se serraient faisant blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et fronça les sourcils.

Devant lui s'étalait une grande affiche coupée en deux.

Sur la partie gauche on pouvait observer un brun de profil, le teint légèrement halé de ses dernière vacances, ses yeux verts perdus dans une contemplation quelconque, il portait un simple jean ouvert et une chemise vert d'eau déboutonnée.

De dos a lui, comme appuyé sur son épaule, un blond, un sourire séduisant, comme prêt a se jeter sur la première personne qui s'approcherait, des yeux bleus gris profond semblant briller d'une lueur de défi, il portait une chemise bleu clair dont seul un bouton été fermé et un jean noir ouvert lui aussi.

Harry ne savait pas pour quoi été la pub.

En fait il s'en foutait royalement !

Lui il voulait des explications et vite !

Il reprit sa marche fulminant contre ce qu'il appelait une conne qui avait vraiment cru qu'il été naïf.

Baissant la tête il rentrait parfois dans les gens et continuait son chemin sans rien dire, trop perdu dans son énervement.

Arrivé devant un grand immeuble il leva la tête comme regardant le ciel, mais il fixait plutôt un étage dans le haut de la tour, il se mordit la lèvre et pénétra dans le hall se dirigeant directement vers l'ascenseur connaissant déjà parfaitement le chemin.

Quand il sortit de la cabine la secrétaire lui sourit doucement, comme si elle s'attendait à sa venue.

« Mr Potter. »

Harry la toisa froidement puis s'ordonna de se détendre, elle n'y était pour rien.

« Laura. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour et sans un mot de plus se dirigea vers la porte marron fermée plus loin.

« Non Mr Potter ! Elle est en réunion.

-Je m'en fous Laura. »

La secrétaire soupira et ne tenta rien pour de nouveau le dissuader, de toute façon elle avait prévenue sa patronne et ce qu'elle risquait en faisait cela, et puis Harry avait déjà ouvert la porte donnant sur le bureau.

Il resta tout d'abord surpris puis souri et enfin éclata de rire.

Devant lui se tenait une petite femme brune les yeux marron, jolie mais banale, et en face deux hommes.

Un les cheveux auburn et les yeux noisette, et un autre.

Un autre blond.

Un blond qu'il connaissait très bien, oh il avait évidemment prévue de régler le cas « Drago » aussi, mais il n'avait pas penser qu'il pourrait faire une pierre deux coups.

La femme se leva et se dirigea vers un mini bar pendant que le brun tentait de reprendre son calme, le blond dardait sur lui un regard surpris et clairement amusé de la situation bien que méfiant.

« Harry ! Vodka orange ? Comme d'habitude ? »

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit sur la chaise ou la femme été quelques minutes avant.

Quand elle se retourna et le vit derrière le bureau elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

« Mais enfin Harry ! Que fais tu ? Nous avons des inviter, et nous parlions affaire, laisse moi mon bureau veux tu ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil comme il avait si bien appris à le faire en restant peu de temps auprès de Drago.

« Ah? Je pensais que tout était permis, excuse moi. »

Il se leva prit le verre de vodka qu'il bu d'un trait et s'assit sur le bureau face aux deux hommes.

« Bien, Mr Pride que voici, ainsi que Mr Malefoy et moi parlions de la futur campagne de publicité pour laquelle vous avez a nouveau été demandé tout les deux. »

« Pardon ? »

Harry clairement surpris d'être concerné la regarda.

« Vous allez de nouveau devoir poser ensemble. »

« Mélodie, tu m'excusera mais je ne me souviens pas avoir posé avec Mr Malefoy dernièrement, en fait je ne me souviens pas avoir posé pour toi depuis déjà plusieurs mois ! »

Mélodie prit les mains d'Harry dans les siennes dans une tentative pour le calmer, mais s'était perdue d'avance.

Le brun se leva furieux.

« Écoute moi bien Mélodie, je t'ai dit que j'arrêtais tout ! Mon contrat est terminé depuis trois mois, tu n'avais aucun droit de récupérer une photo non utilisée de l'année dernière pour tes propres besoins et tu le sais très bien ! Alors tu as de la chance je vais être gentil je ne te traînerai pas jusqu'au tribunal cette fois, mais a la place tu vas me faire le plaisir de détruire toutes les photos que tu as conservé et ou j'apparaît, et tu n'utiliseras plus jamais mon image sans mon accord, Est-ce compris ? »

Les yeux de Harry était d'un vert profond, il avait les mains le long du corps et les poings serraient il se dégageait de lui une aura de puissance.

Il se tourna enfin vers Drago et ce qu'il pensait être son manager.

« Et pour vous, je pense que vous pouvez partir, il n'y aura pas de nouvelle campagne. »

Drago lui sourit.

« Nous n'étions pas là pour ça Harry, j'ai fais une unique photo parce que Pansy m'a supplié, mais je suis là pour racheter cette entreprise. »

Drago se leva et se tourna vers Mélodie à qui il fit un baise main.

« Bien, Andréa je te laisse t'occuper des détails, je suis attendu. »

Le prénommé Andréa acquiesça

« Bien Drago. »

Drago se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et se décala pour inviter Harry à le suivre.

« Tu peux y aller Harry, je détruirai les photos. Tu as ma parole. »

Harry ne répondit rien et sorti, le blond a sa suite.

« Au revoir Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy ! »

Le blond sourit à Laura.

« On se reverra Laura ! »

Elle rougit sous le regard de Drago, ce qui rendit à Harry sa fureur.

Il appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur de la même manière qu'il aurait voulu taper Drago à cause de tout ça.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent précédée d'un tintement, il pénétra dedans et s'appuya sur le mur du fond.

Drago le suivit calmement et le regarda.

Arrivé au deuxième étage il bloqua l'ascenseur.

« Je peux savoir quel est le problème ? »

Le brun devient las tout à coup de tout ça, comme si toute sa colère l'avait abandonné ne laissant derrière lui qu'une envie de se blottir dans son lit, fatigué.

« Tu le sais très bien Drago… »

Drago haussa un sourcil.

« Est ce une honte si importante de voir une photo de nous deux placardée partout dans la ville ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son front.

« Non, bien sur que non, mais elle n'avait pas le droit, je veux dire je n'ai jamais eu une vocation de mannequin, j'avais juste besoin d'argent. »

Drago s'approcha mais le brun ne vit rien, il gardait les yeux ostensiblement fermés.

« Tu lui as dit ce que tu pensais et elle est dans ses torts tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne recommencera plus après tes menaces. »

« Oui mais… »

Drago perdit son assurance, il était à quelques centimètres d'Harry, si il avançait encore il se retrouverait contre lui.

« Mais ? »

Il s'avait très bien ce que signifiait ce mais.

« Le problème c'est que je suis fatigué Drago, fatigué de tout ça, que tu me courres après, que je m'y perde, j'ai grandis, toi aussi, et je n'ai plus le temps ni l'envie de jouer, ni même de retomber dans le panneau, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas, je ne sais jamais, ce que tu veux, ce que tu attends de moi. »

Drago le prit dans ses bras, profitant du torse chaud du brun contre lui, et Harry se laissa aller, il entoura la fine taille du blond de ses bras, parce qu'il en avait besoin, et qu'il n'en pouvait plus de lutter contre des sentiments qui restaient bien présent malgré toutes les années.

« Je sais ce que je veux moi Harry, et c'est toi. »

« Je ne veux plus avoir mal »Chuchota Harry, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Drago.

« Je ne veux plus t'en faire, je voudrai te protéger contre tout Harry, j'ai besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin de moi. »

Drago posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry, il en avait envie depuis qu'elles avaient quitté les siennes.

Il lui manquait toujours, toujours plus.

Il ne supportait plus d'être loin de lui, non vraiment.

Il avait besoin de lui.

Alors qu'il jouait avec la langue adverse Harry appuya sur le bouton pour débloquer la cabine et il se sépara doucement de lui.

« Je dois y aller, on se revoit bientôt d'accord ? »

Drago acquiesça doucement en souriant et suivit Harry à l'extérieur.

Il le regarda longtemps descendre la rue, une boule au ventre, la tout ce qu'il aurait voulu c'est le suivre, rentrer avec lui, qu'il prépare à manger ensemble, et puis qu'il fasse l'amour.

Drago soupira, il était définitivement amoureux.

Il se retourna et bouscula une personne, il s'excusa avant de continuer son chemin pour rejoindre son appartement beaucoup trop vide a son goût.

….

« Elanor ! »

« Oui ? » Cria la jeune femme en retour un peu plus loin.

Les gens l'entourant se retournèrent choquer vers elle.

« Il faut à boire ? »

Elanor sourit, attrapa le paquet de chips qu'elle était venu chercher et rejoint Hermione qui se trouvait au rayon d'a coté.

« Bien sur qu'il faut a boire, comment veux tu qu'ils se réveillent a coté l'un de l'autre demain sinon ? »

Hermione eu un sourire en coin, c'était bien Elanor ça.

En fait c'était cette dernière qui avait eu l'idée de la soirée après qu'Hermione lui ai parlé de sa rencontre avec Blaise quelques jours avant.

« Hm…occupes t-en alors, je vais prendre de quoi à faire à manger.

-Ok ! »

Hermione s'éloigna de son amie un panier sous le bras.

…..

Deux semaines, deux semaines depuis le coup de la publicité, depuis la rencontre avec Drago, depuis ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et Harry se torturait l'esprit depuis, il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il hésitait.

Il ne voulait plus souffrir a cause de Drago, il voulait être sur de ses sentiments, sur d'eux, sur de lui.

Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller avant d'entendre sa sonnette retentir.

Il regarda l'heure, dix huit heures, il avait était de garde hier.

La personne ne s'arrêtait pas.

Il finit par se lever simplement vêtue d'un pantalon de pyjama.

« Elanor ? »

Sa sœur habillée d'une robe noire courte et légère lui sourit, un sourire qui veut dire qu'il allait recevoir des reproches.

« Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fais cette fois?

-Tu as dormi toute la journée donc tu n'as pas eu mon message !

-Quel message ?

-Celui ou je te disais, que tu étais obligé de venir manger chez moi ce soir, qu'on organisait une soirée donc qui fallait que tu te fasses beau, mais vu que tu ne m'as pas répondu je me suis dit que j'allais vérifier que tu l'avais bien eu, et apparemment j'ai bien fais !

-Mais…

-Non aucune protestation il est trop tard t'avais qu'a te réveiller avant ! »

Sur ce Elanor poussa Harry sans la maison avant de refermer la porte.

« Va sous la douche je sors tes vêtements ! »

Harry la regarda encore sous le choque.

« Plus vite que ça ! »

Elle lui donna une tape sur le ventre avant de se diriger vers la chambre, machinalement le brun lui alla dans la salle de bain.

Quand il en sortit Elanor avait posé une chemise bleu grise et un jean blanc sur son lit.

Il s'habilla et la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« Bien tu es très beau on peut y aller ! »

Harry acquiesça toujours sans dire un mot et Elanor prit sa main pour le diriger jusqu'à sa voiture garer dans la rue.

« Harry soit un peu plus réactif enfin ! »

Le brun bailla avant de répondre

« Ela, me suis couché a 10h, j'ai dormis six heures, tu m'as tiré du lit pour m'annoncer que j'allais faire la fête se soir, alors que je n'ai qu'une envie me coucher »

Elanor lui sourit compatissante.

« Désolé mais tu as fait une garde il y a deux jours je pensais que tu ne travaillerais pas cette nuit, mais tu me remercieras demain d'accord ? »

Harry septique se méfiant toujours des projets de sa soeur secoua la tête.

« On verra je préfère ne pas m'avancer avec toi. »

Les deux frère et sœurs arrivèrent la bas à dix neufs heures, quand Elanor ouvrit Harry admira la décoration, les lumières avaient été tamisées, une douce odeur de cuisine chinoise se dégageait de la cuisine, et il entendait des rires provenant du salon.

« Elanor, qui est là exactement ? »

« Hm ? »

Elanor lui sourit tout en envoyant ses chaussures un peu plus loin, elle n'avait jamais été très ordonnée.

« Quelques vieilles connaissances et des amis à Mione »

Harry fronça les sourcils, tout d'un coup il avait la vague impression de s'être fait avoir.

Et cela se confirma quand en pénétrant dans la pièce aux couleurs orangées il aperçu de dos à lui un blond, assis en face d'une brune et d'un jeune homme roux, sur un autre fauteuil se tenait Hermione et Blaise.

« Oh Harry ! »

L'homme roux, qui n'était autre que Ron se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué ! »

Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

Ron se recula.

« Alors ton voyage?

-Toujours aussi bien. »

Harry lui sourit et rapporta son regard sur la pièce, ignorant les autres personnes.

« Lavande n'est pas avec toi?

-Si elle est dans la cuisine avec Ginny.

-Ginny est là aussi ? Depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas vu !

-Oui tu sais avec tes horaires de chirurgien et les siens d'avocate.

-Oui… »

Harry se décida enfin à regarder les autres.

« Blaise ! Ça va ?

-Bien et toi Harry ? Content de ne plus m'avoir sur les bras ?

-Je préfère ne plus te voir à l'hôpital effectivement ! »

Blaise rit et le brun regarda hermione assise juste a coté il sourit lui faisant un clin d'œil, il n'avait pas oublié le faible que ces deux la avaient quelques années auparavant, et si ils etaient seul tout les deux il ne voyait pas ou été le problème.

Ce n'était pas comme lui et la rancune qu'il y avait dans son ancienne histoire.

Il regarda enfin le blond.

Il le trouva encore plus beau que deux semaines avant, il se demanda comme cela pouvait être possible.

« Harry, ça va?

-Bien et toi Drago ? »

Harry se sentit perdre pied quand Drago lui sourit tendrement.

Heureusement Ginny le sauva, bien qu'il se prit a se demandait si il réussirait a passer la soirée avec Drago sans se jeter sur lui.

« Harry ! »

Ginny le serra de toutes ses forces, cela faisait pratiquement un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, elle lui avait manqué.

« Gin ! Tu m'as manqué

-Et toi donc ! »

Elle s'éloigna un peu, toujours souriante.

« Il va falloir que tu me racontes les nouvelles péripéties de ta vie que j'ai loupé pendant tout ce temps ! »

Le regard du brun accrocha immédiatement celui du blond.

« Bonjour Harry.

-Lavande. »

Lavande était une belle jeune femme, brune de long cheveux cascadant dans son dos et de magnifique yeux qui oscillés entre le orange et le marron clair.

« Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien et toi ? »

Lavande posa la main sur son ventre rebondi.

« Bien pour l'instant. »

Harry lui sourit se rappelant que la jeune femme était enceinte de quelques mois.

…

La soirée était pour l'instant riche en émotion, tout le monde avait commencé à boire après le repas, Harry restant fidèle à son alcool ne buvait que des vodkas orange, mais il remarqua que très vite la terre et tout les objets de la pièce bougeaient bizarrement.

Il tenta alors de se lever mais trébucha.

« Et merde ! »

Il regarda sur quoi il avait marché.

« Il va me tuer »

Harry ramassa le téléphone portable qu'il savait appartenir à Drago pour l'avoir vu avec dans la soirée et le regarda, il l'avait bien amoché.

D'un coup tout tangua de nouveau et le brun se tenu plus fortement au canapé.

Il avait décidément beaucoup trop bu.

« T'inquiètes pas Ry j'en rachèterais un autre, pour ce qu'il me sert de toute façon… »

Drago se tenait derrière lui, un peu trop près d'ailleurs.

Harry pouvait sentir le souffle du blond contre sa joue et son odeur de Manzana.

« Dray, tu as trop bu

-Hm ? Non… »

Les lèvres de Drago se déposèrent sur la joue du brun puis se mouvèrent jusqu'à son cou, il déposa de légers baisers le long de la jugulaire, effleurant le ventre du brun de ses doigts.

Harry frissonna et se cambra contre le corps du blond.

« Arrête…

-Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'en avoir envie.

-Hm... »

Les doigts de Drago passèrent sous le tee shirt du brun et remontèrent jusqu'à un téton.

« Dray... »

Harry savait qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal, que demain il s'en voudrait, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en avait envie.

A croire qu'il serait toujours alcoolisé quand il ferait l'amour avec le blond.

Harry se retourna et embrassa Drago.

Ce dernier sourit contre sa bouche et entoura sa taille, le forçant à reculer il le bloqua contre une porte.

« Ouvre la... »

Harry ne se fit pas prier il enleva une de ses mains du bas des reins a Drago ou elle avait échoué et pivota la poignet.

Le blond le poussa légèrement refermant la porte derrière eux et rapidement fit tourner le verrou pour être sur qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

Harry se détacha du blond et recula jusqu'au lit, il s'allongea tout en retirant sa chemise.

Drago était hypnotisé par cette vision, il passa sa langue sus une de ses lèvres avant de s'avancer comme un félin prêt a bondir sur sa proie.

Il trouvait que le brun avait bien changé depuis sa première fois, il avait de l'assurance et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il se mit au dessus d'Harry et se cambrant légèrement il vint cueillir sa bouche qui appelait au vice.

Harry frissonna en sentant la chemise de Drago contre son torse mais la trouva rapidement de trop, il lui enleva précipitamment et le blond s'attaqua à son jean.

Rapidement ils se dévêtirent laissant leurs mains glisser sur le corps de l'autre religieusement.

Drago s'émerveilla de voir la peau d'Harry s'irrisser toujours plus sous sa main blanche.

Le brun avait l'impression de le sentir partout sur lui, il n'en pouvait plus, Drago voulait prendre le temps de réveiller tout les sens d'Harry, il voulait prendre le temps de profiter.

Mais ce fut vite trop.

« Dray, s'il te plait, arrête de me torturer… »

Drago sourit sous la supplique et commença lentement à préparer le brun à le recevoir.

« Je n'ai pas…

-Si ».

La voix du blond était sans appel, il voulait que la nuit soit parfaite.

Et elle le fut, quand Drago se glissa en lui, quand leur corps luisant de l'autre se serrèrent pour en avoir toujours plus, quand Drago accéléra ses mouvement alors que les ongles d'Harry griffaient son dos, et quand ils se crispèrent dans le bonheur, quand enfin ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre et que le blond lui murmura ses quelques mots…

Oui leur nuit fut parfaite.

…

Quand le blond se réveilla il garda les yeux fermés et passa sa main sur l'autre coté du lit, il voulait être sur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Et pourtant, il n'y trouva personne, alors il se leva rapidement.

Et c'est la qu'il la vit, la lettre posée sur le meuble à coté de la porte.

Il la regarda longuement, comme ci à elle seule, elle allait détruire tout ses espoirs.

Puis au bout de plusieurs minutes soupirant il se leva et la saisit, il déchira vivement l'enveloppe et sorti le bout de papier.

_« Désolé…_

_J'ai besoin de temps tu sais ?_

_Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie de souffrir de nouveau._

_Je t'appellerai un jour._

_Harry »_

Drago jeta le papier contre le mur et sortit de la chambre claquant la porte.

Tout ça, pourquoi ?

C'est lui qui en souffrait là, et Harry n'en tenait pas compte, oui il avait fait le con plus jeune, mais qui ne faisait jamais de bêtises ?

Aujourd'hui il voulait vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait a ses cotés, et si le cœur et le corps de ce dernier avaient l'air d'accord, sa raison allait apparemment à contre sens.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers le salon ou il entendait des voix.

Il y trouva Hermione et Blaise, serrés l'un contre l'autre, la soirée avait au moins servie pour quelque un.

Il se racla la gorge et le couple se retourna, gardant la main de l'autre dans la sienne.

« Drago, tu étais encore dans la maison?

-Hm.

-Alors ta soirée ?

-…

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Je vais chercher trois cafés. »

Sur ce la jeune femme sorti de la pièce et Drago alla s'asseoir sur un canapé, Blaise se laissa tomber sur celui d'en face.

« A ce point?

-C'était bien, vraiment, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça mais…

-Il y a toujours un mais.

-Faut croire.

-Il est parti hein ?

-Oui, tôt, il m'a laissé un mot comme quoi il avait besoin de temps.

-Oh…

-Moi je n'ai besoin d'aucun temps, juste de lui, est-ce si dur de pardonner les conneries de jeunesse ?

-Tu lui a dis ?

-Que tu l'aimais ?

-Oui… »

Hermione revint avec les boissons et s'assit à coté noir, ils passèrent la matinée à tenter de remonter le moral du blond qui commençait à fortement douter de ses capacités à faire comprendre à Harry qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

…..

Quand vingt et une heure sonna a l'horloge de sa maison Hermione mit une veste et sorti de chez elle fermant doucement la porte.

Elle monta dans le premier bus qui passa en direction de la maison d'un brun plutôt têtu.

Vingt minutes plus tard elle toquait à la porte.

Un Harry les cheveux en bataille et des cernes sous les yeux lui ouvrit.

« Mione?

-Je peux renter ?

-Oui bien sur. »

Il s'effaça la laissant pénétrer chez lui.

« Désolé c'est un peu le bordel.

-Pas grave je suis habituée. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de prendre un air déterminé.

« Il est temps que tu arrêtes Harry.

-De quoi ? »

Harry la regarda surpris, ne suivant pas vraiment le sens de ce début de conversation.

« De te faire du mal…

-pardon ?

-Drago t'aime, il était anéanti que tu sois parti comme un voleur ce matin.

-Oh.

-Pourquoi refuses tu d'oublier ce qu'il t'a fait plus jeune alors que tu crèves d'envie d'être dans ses bras et de te sentir aimer, pas lui, et personne d'autre.

-J'ai besoin de temps.

-De temps pour quoi ? Cette histoire date d'il y a cinq ans tu as eu le temps de l'enterrer, aujourd'hui il faut que tu vives au présent, il t'aime mais ne t'attendras pas toute ta vie tu sais ? »

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise de sa cuisine posant sa tête au creux de ses mains.

« J'ai peur.

-De quoi ?

-D'aimer, de me laisser aller, de dépendre de quelque un.

-Ne t'empêches pas d'être heureux, dépendre de quelque un peut avoir du bon, tu as besoin d'être aimer, et tu l'aimes, tu as besoin de lui, laisse ton cœur faire, vis au présent, tu penseras au futur plus tard. »

Harry se releva.

« Je vais à la douche.

-Quoi maintenant ?

-Oui j'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Mais enfin Harry…

-Un blond à voir.

-Ah ?

-Oui, tu as raison, cela fait trop longtemps que j'ai envie d'être à ses cotés pour m'en priver aujourd'hui, alors j'y vais maintenant, je vais le voir et lui dire que je l'aime, je n'ai plus besoin de temps.

-Bien, alors je vais rentrer moi.

-Au fait, et avec Blaise ?

-C'est un jolie début d'histoire, depuis le temps, je dirai…

-Je suis content pour toi alors.

-Moi aussi, allez courage Harry et tiens moi au courant, vous méritez d'être heureux. »

Harry lui sourit et la regarda repartir sous le soleil couchant, puis il se hâta de se faire beau, il n'arrêtait plus de sourire depuis qu'il avait prit se décision.

….

Quand enfin il arriva devant la porte marron clair d'un appartement du centre ville il sentit la peur monter.

Il inspira fortement avant de sonner et d'attendre regardant ses pieds et se répétant en boucle de ne surtout pas partir en courant maintenant qu'il était arrivé jusqu'ici.

C'est un Drago en pantalon de lin noir qui lui ouvrit.

Harry se retint de se jeter sur lui en voyant son torse pâle dénudé.

« Harry ? »

Le blond semblait réellement surpris de le voir là.

« Je ne te dérange pas?

-Non bien sur que non, rentre ! »

Drago sourit et le fit rentrer avant de lentement refermer la porte d'entrée.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Non merci.

-Manger alors ?

-Non plus merci.

-Autre chose ?

-Dray, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai plus besoin de temps.

-…

-Je n'ai plus besoin de réfléchir à nous, j'ai besoin de toi, et j'ai envie de te faire confiance, j'espère que tu as changé et que je ne serai pas de nouveau juste un nom en plus sur ton tableau de chasse.

-Harry…

-J'ai envie de croire que tu m'aimes, et qu'on pourra être heureux.

-Je…

-Mais si tu préfères que je reparte.

-Mais…

-Oui tu as raison, je vais repartir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis venue, je savais que tu ne m'attendrai pas. »

Le brun fit un pas pendant lequel le blond abasourdi passa une main sur son visage avant de le retenir, puis de le serrer contre lui, Harry se laissa faire et soupira de bien être.

« Harry, bien sur que je t'aime, bien sur que je vais tout faire pour qu'on soit heureux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel vitesse bats mon cœur rien qu'a l'idée que tu veuilles continuer un bout de ta vie avec moi.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, vraiment. »

Harry sourit et releva la tête, Drago s'approcha doucement regardant la bouche souriante de son amour et amant a présent, avant de l'embrasser, d'un baiser tendre scellant des promesses d'avenir et de bonheur a deux, ce bonheur qu'ils n'avaient pas su saisir quelques années plus tôt, ils etaient surment trop jeune à cette époque la, maintenant ils etaient prêt a s'aimer.

* * *

**FIN**

Enfin, un épilogue encore bien sur! Je ne sais pas trop quand… Après Envole moi et Quiproquo c'est sur:)

Un avis? Siouplait!

Bisous

Kyore


	11. Le début n'a jamais de fin

**Auteur : **Kyore

**Disclaimer** : Hm ? Comme le chapitre d'avant (la flemme? Moi ? Jamais !)

**Merci à**… Touraz, Lise261, Livioute, Virginie2 pour les reviews !

**Merci **aux 10 personnes qui ont mis LLDS en favoris, et au 46 qui l'ont mis en alerte !

**Note (1) : **Toujours besoin du bêta, si quelque un est près a me supporter… envoyez moi un mail :)

**_Note (2)!!(!):_** Alors je suis a la **recherche** d'une fic depuis quelques semaines que j'avais lu mais que je ne retrouve plus, en gros (et de ce que je me souviens lol) Harry sortait avec Colin il était mannequin (ou par intermittence, bref un moment y faisait des photos ) et il se retrouvait pour je ne sais plus quoi chez Rogue a faire des photos avec Sirius et Drago... en gros lol, donc si ca dit quelque chose a quelqu'un, si vous plait dite le moi je desespere! lol **merci d'avance :D**

**Note (3) : **Et voila l'épilogue, il n'est vraiment pas long et je m'en excuse mais j'avoue n'avoir jamais été doué pour les épilogues, je n'aime pas écrire juste pour remplir de la place, enfin bon j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! On se retrouve en fin de chapitre (et d'histoire aussi.)

**Dédicace : **Tout cette histoire était pour Dodo, alors j'espère que tu l'as aimé et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi !

* * *

**Épilogue : Le début n'a jamais de fin.**

* * *

« Oui?

-Harry ça fait des heures que j'essaie de te joindre !

-Désolé amour j'étais en salle d'opération qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

-Hermione est en train d'accoucher !

-Vraiment ?? J'arrive !!

-A tout de suite.

-Je t'aime. »

Et n'attendant pas de réponse Harry reposa vivement le téléphone de l'accueil avant de sourire a la secrétaire.

« Vous direz à Luna que je suis parti ! Une urgence elle comprendra, d'accord ?

-Bien Docteur ! »

Le brun se dépêcha de récupérer sa veste et sauta dans le premier taxi direction l'hôpital ou son amie se trouvait.

Il la maudit de ne pas avoir choisi celui ou il travaillait en voyant les embouteillages.

Harry soupira tapant du pied alors que la voiture s'immobilisait dans une rue.

Quelques minutes plus tard il rentrait essoufflé dans un grand hall.

Demandant vivement à l'accueil la chambre d'Hermione il continua son chemin en courrant jusqu'à la pièce.

Arrivé la bas il vit Drago faisant les cents pas.

« Harry enfin te voila ! »

Harry sourit et s'approcha plus doucement pour prendre le blond dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

« Tout se passe bien?

-Je crois, ça fait trois heures qu'ils sont le dedans.

-Blaise est la ?

-Oui heureusement qu'il avait prit quelques jours de congés. »

Harry acquiesça avant de déposer de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu m'as manqué ! »

Drago rit doucement.

« On s'est vu ce matin.

-Que veux tu je suis devenue totalement dépendant de ta personne ! »

Le blond rit plus franchement avant de lui chuchoter qu'il était tout aussi dépendant de lui.

Cela faisait aujourd'hui quatre ans qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, et ils n'avaient vécu que des moments heureux depuis, si on oubliait les quelques disputes qu'ont tous les couples.

Hermione et Blaise était marié depuis un an, et étaient sur le point d'avoir une petite fille.

« On va toujours au restaurant ce soir?

-Bien sur ! »

Ils s'embrassaient encore quand une porte s'ouvrit, un homme en sorti et cria :

« C'est une fille ! »

Abasourdi le couple se détacha pour regarder Blaise un immense sourire collé au visage.

« Blaise, on savait que se serait une fille.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui

-Oh »

Drago prit un air blasé par le comportement de son meilleur ami, alors que Harry se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

« Vous voulez la voir ? »

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et suivirent le nouveau papa.

Dans la chambre une jeune femme était allongée sous des draps et tenait dans ses bras un magnifique petit bébé.

« Je vous présente Laura »

La jeune maman sourit.

Harry s'approcha et caressa la petite joue de sa filleule.

« Laura, voila tes parrains Drago et Harry. »

Drago s'approcha à son tour du lit, mais il se contenta d'entourait la taille du brun de ses bras et de lui chuchoter quelque chose a l'oreille.

Harry acquiesça et regarda de nouveau Hermione et Blaise assis sur le lit.

« Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Les deux autres semblaient tous d'un coup très sérieux

« Nous allons nous marier !

-Oh ! Vraiment ? »

Hermione venait de pousser un cri de joie alors que Drago répondit que oui ils allaient réellement se marier.

« Et quand cela aura-t-il lieu?

-Dans quatre mois »

Blaise félicita le couple et Hermione pleura doucement disant de mettre ca sur le compte de ses hormones chamboulés, ils rirent tous et parlèrent longtemps des préparations a venir et du nouvel être.

_**Quatre mois après.**_

« Drago ! »

Le blond se retourna dans son lit et enfouit sa tête sous le premier oreiller qu'il trouva.

« Drago ! Lève toi ! »

De nouveau il bougea et cette fois mit la couverture au dessus de lui dans le but d'empêcher la voix de parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Drago tu vas te marier. »

Il sursauta et fit tomber l'oreiller par terre.

« Merde ! »

Il regarda Blaise les poings sur les hanches.

« Il est quel heure?

-Exactement onze heures, Pansy devait te réveiller mais elle s'est elle-même levée en retard ! Elle prépare tes habits, dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas louper ton propre mariage. »

Drago se leva précipitamment en entendant l'heure et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Il en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard habillé et coiffé.

Ses deux meilleurs amis l'attendaient assis sur le lit parlant d'un sujet quelconque.

En le voyant sortir Pansy siffla et Blaise sourit.

Ils sortirent tous les trois prêt pour la mairie.

**OOOOOOO**

Drago ne s'était pas arrêté de marcher depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la mairie.

Harry devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, il était déjà en retard.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis hier matin, chacun ayant dormi chez leurs amis respectifs.

Quand enfin le brun essoufflé pénétra dans la pièce en remettant sa chemise en place Drago eu l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, il était tout simplement superbe.

Et il était à lui.

Harry les cheveux coupés et coiffés pour l'occasion, un costume noir et une cravate vert émeraude s'approcha de lui.

« Désolé amour, le réveil d'Hermione n'a pas sonné. »

Drago le regarda et sourit avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Lui prenant la main il se retourna vers le maire qui attendait en souriant.

« Bien messieurs peut on commencer ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, et alors le mariage commença.

Plusieurs heures plus tard la soirée semblait être irréelle pour les nouveaux mariés, ils étaient entourés de toutes les personnes qu'ils aimaient.

Les parents de Drago et Harry étaient là, Elanor, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Hermione…

Ils venaient de finir le dessert, et le volume de la musique augmenta invitant les couples à rejoindre la piste.

Ce fut Drago et Harry qui ouvrirent la première danse, s'enlaçant tendrement ils dégageaient une sensualité à tout épreuve.

« Je t'aime… »

Harry sourit en entendant ces quelques mots chuchotés.

Dire qu'il avait cru ne jamais retomber amoureux de personne, et finir seul, il était aujourd'hui Monsieur Potter Malefoy et l'homme le plus heureux.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

«Moi aussi je t'aime… »

Leur étreinte se resserra alors qu'ils continuaient à glisser sur la musique.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Mon dieu j'ai jamais déprimé pour une fin d'histoire, mais la oui (.

Je dois dire que c'était ma dernière fiction en publication.

Et que je ne sais pas quand je republierai…

Je voudrai avancer un peu mes histoires avant de les mettre en ligne, pour ne pas laisser trop d'attente.

Enfin on verra.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Moi j'ai aimé recevoir vos reviews bonne ou mauvaise alors continuez surtout J et merci pour tout !

**Kyore**


End file.
